Star Force: Earth Guardians
by Lander Blazer
Summary: James and Sara, two childhoods friends who shares a tragic past must face a world destroyer treath after the Star Force was disapeared. OCxOC and implied GeoxSonia in later chapters. Please R&R, don't flame me. Temporaly hiatus
1. Tearful memories

**Here I am again, with another fic, this time, this is a chapted fic, and this fic is a long one. I hope I don't screw up this one too…. Well, I hope you enjoy the fic! Oh… By the way, this fic happens 6 years after Megaman Star Force 3. Just to remember, but this fic is around my OCs, the Star Force characters are going to appear… But with a SLIGHT Twist *evil laugh*. But only in a later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Star force or any of the characters of the Megaman series. BUT I own my OCs, I own the plot too. If a fic happen to be similar to this one, it's a mere coincidence.**

**Summary: The introduction to the story, two people stay at a graveyard, and one of them remember the events that happened while they were young, causing them much pain. **

XOXOXOXOX

Star Force: Earth Guardians

Chapter 1: Tearful memories.

"_It all happened 6 years ago..." _A boy around 16 years old, he had a spiked red orange hair. His hair is long, 5 parts of his hair cover his forehead. His eyes color is green; he wore a green jacket with blue stripes. He had a normal white shirt under his jacket. He wore black pants with two pockets, one on either side. He carries his Hunter-VG on the back of his pocket.

"_The day that ruined both of our lives…" _He was in a graveyard, it was afternoon, and he was looking at a grave. He looked to his left, a girl was at another grave, crying. She has navy blue hair to the length of her back. Her eyes color is blue. She had a blue jacket, she wore a light blue shirt underneath her jacket, but her jacket was closed. She wore navy blue pants, her pants have aquatic waves designs on the left side. She was about 15 years old, she carries her Hunter-VG on the back of her pant.

"_Poor Sara… She never recovered from that accident…No matter how much I try; I can never make her forget that… But, it is hard for me too… But I must be strong, for her…My name is James, James Kraft, and I… No me and Sara… We both lost our parents In the front of our eyes…"_ James tough, and began remembering the events that made him and Sara like that.

_6 years ago…_

It was a very beautiful day, James was about 10 years old. His parents said he was going with them, to meet a long time friend of his father and mother.

"James! Hurry up or we are going to be late!" A woman in her later thirties said to James, who was currently trying to find his Star Carrier. The woman has red long hair, to the length of her shoulders, her eyes color are brown, she was in a formal dress, she was using black woman shoes (I don't know how they are called…), she was James's Mon, Lana Kraft.

"Here! I found it!" Said young James, his clothes are a small version of his grow up self, but he has no Jacket, instead he has a green shirt with small blue lines.

"About Time! Now hurry and get changed! Or we are going to leave you behind!" A man in his later thirties said in a mocking tone to James, who only pouted and ran to his room to get changed. His hair is a short, slight spiked orange hair. His eyes color is green; he was in black formal attire. He was James's father: Marcos Kraft.

"Now dear, don't worry, we are going to be here in time." His wife said with a warm smile, Marcos just smiled and hugged his wife; James appeared out of his room wearing jeans pants, and a green Jacket.

"Okay dad, mom! I'm ready to go!" Said James, very excited to meet a friend of his father.

"Ok son. I know you meet his daughter at school, maybe you two can play while we are talking?" Said James's father.

"All right! Let's go already!" Said James.

"Now, who is the rushed one?" James's mom said, they both got to the matter wave car. And are now reading to Marco's friend house.

_Meanwhile…_

A EM energy was running in the space VERY quickly, like he was running of someone.

"_Tch… Did I make it?"_ The EM creature tough, his overall body was like Omega-xis's, but he was green colored. His eyes color are green, in his back there are two giant turbines like wings that are green colored with white lines, his head is shaped exactly like Omega-xis's, but he was a V horn on his head (Like Megaman X's Falcon Armor) that is Green, Yellow and white colored. He looked around.

"_I think I'm going to hid from that bastard here in earth, I heard there are other AM-ians here too… I just Hope that he doesn't found me here, he already caused too much trouble in the planet I was… Nothing except cold hearted soldiers is left here…" _He literally bolted towards earth.

_Elsewhere…_

*knock* *knock*

"Coming!" A man inside the house yelled. He opened the door and smiled.

"Marco! Lana! Good to see you two as good as ever!" Said the man, he has a long neck brown hair, he has blue eyes, he was using a formal attire. He was in his late thirties.

"Hey there Ken! Long time no see!" Marco said, he shook hands with him, his wife did the same.

"Hey James, come here! His name is Ken Ocean, he is daddy's long time friend!" Marco said while introducing James to Ken.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ocean!" James said while smiling.

"So you are the James Sara told me about eh? Nice to meet you too." Ken said as he patted James on the head.

"Come in! May is waiting you guys inside!" The man gestured for they to enter, they did as he asked. May Ocean was sitting on the couch around the table in the living room. She has long blue hair and blue eyes; she was in a formal dress. She was apparently in her late thirties.

"Marco! Lana! How long as been since we last see each other?" Said May, she was smiling seeing her two longtime friends.

"You are good as ever! Hey James, come here! Her name is May Ocean, she is Sara's mother!" Lana said to her son.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Ocean!" James said politically while smiling. May just smiled and patted him on the head.

"Sara is in her room, she already done changing; you can go and play with her while we talk." May said.

"Okay!" James said as he ran to Sara's room, he knows it was there because there are only two rooms in the house.

*knock* *knock*

"I'm coming!" A rather cute voice said, she opened the door and smiled seeing James.

"James! You came!" Sara said and hugged him, causing him to blush. Little Sara was neck long hair, she was using blue pants and a blue and yellow closed jacket (Think of Thetis's Jacket everyone), she was only 9 years old.

"Hey Sara! What about we go take a walk around the park?" Said James as Sara released him a smiled.

"Sure! It's boring doing nothing anyway!" Sara said as the two began walking to the living room.

"Mom! Dad! We are going take a walk in the park!" James said. His and Sara's parents looked to them.

"Sure, but don't go to any other area ok?"

"Sure!" James said, he and Sara walked off the door and here now in the park.

"James! See if you can catch me!" Sara yelled as she begun to run, James smiled and ran to try and get her.

_20 minutes of playing tag later…_

"I'm tired… Let's stop for now Sara…" James said as he gets to Sara.

"Okay… But James, you are way too fast for me, I only got you twice!" Sara said

"Well, let's just say that speed is my specialty!" James said as he lay to the grass.

Sara lied to the grass too and stared at the night sky, they continued talking about various things, until they saw a green shooting star going insanely quickly to their direction.

"This is bad… RUN!" James shouted as he grabbed Sara's hand and ran as fast as he could.

The meteor exploded near them, they shouted expecting to be disintegrated, but nothing happened.

"You kids really know how to make noise!" Said a creature.

"W-Who are you?" James said as he stood in front of Sara. His star carrier in front of him.

"You guys can see me? I though humans cannot see the EM waves…" The creature said in amazement.

"Who said I'm seeing you via my eyes? It's my star carrier's EM scope! Now, tell me, who are you? James said, Sara was too shocked to even move.

"Well, guess I need to introduce myself… My name is Blaze! The fastest AM-ian in the Universe!" stated the being, now know as Blaze proudly.

"hmm… AM-ian?" James asked confused.

"It's my home planet! It was destroyed, but I managed to escape. Although, the planet that I was after I escaped AM-ian has been destroyed as well…" Blaze said in a sad tone.

"Oh… So, you are here in earth to live here?" Asked Sara, using her Star carrier to see him, after getting over the shock from earlier.

"Yes… And I am also hiding from the bastard that destroyed the planet I was." Blaze said angrily.

"Well, why can't you live with me them? You don't know much about earth, so I though it might be better if you lived with us." Offered James kindly.

"But James… What are you parents going to say?" Sara asked.

"Well, let me handle this" Blaze said, while he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Huh? Blaze, where are you?" James asked looking around.

"Yo! Look in your star carrier!" Blaze shouted, James did as he asked and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I will live inside here, since I am a made of EM-waves I can easily live in the comp. space here, what do you say?" Asked Blaze.

"Cool!" Said James.

"James, it's getting late, we should get back to my home now." Said Sara a little sad that they are going to stop for now.

"Oh… Okay let's go. By the way Blaze, my name is James Kraft and her name is Sara Ocean!" Said James as he pointed to both himself and Sara.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Alien!" Said Sara.

"Just call me Blaze!" Said Blaze, a little annoyed.

"_As the time passed, me and Sara began to get more friendly, Blaze caused no trouble at all, he just wanted to test his speed with cars, and sometimes, airplanes too. About 1 month passed and the Mu incident begun, me and Sara continued together, even when great part of the world broke their Brother Band, Sara is my first Brother by the way. We were living happy, until the UMAs started to go wild in the whole world, me, Sara and our parents were hiding from them in a shelter in the middle of a forest. But in that fateful day… Our lives are never going to be the same…" _The thoughts of James, in the present, as he sited besides Sara and let her cry in his shoulder while he was comforting her in an embrace.

_In the middle of nowhere…_

"Dad! How longer until that blue guy… Megaman,I think, stop them?" James asked, he asked this every hour since he learned of the blue hero's name and that he was inside the floating continent of MU

"I don't know son; he is inside that giant thing for hours and nothing… I hope he's okay" Marco stated.

"I just hope that nothing b-" James was cut off as a large explosion sent half of the shelter flying.

"W-WHAT IS THIS?" Sara, who was sleeping is now wide awake now, seeing a ghost like form, a red condor, a yeti and a ness-look-a-like. All of them had red glowing eyes.

"Hahaha!" The ghost laughter, he is Phantom.

"Gruaaa!" The yeti and the ness growled, the yeti name is Yeti and the ness name is Plesio.

"Sqwauuk!" Condor made a noise and dashed towards Sara, ready to strike her down.

"Battle Card: Cannon!" Marco, Ken who was watching the TV, cried together and began tapping their Star Carriers, two cannon matter waves appeared and shot the condor head on. But he was only taken back by the impact.

"James! Take Sara and ran away from there!" Marco and Ken yelled in unison.

"B-but dad… Mr. Ocean… You two are going to…" James as about to tear up, when their mother, May and Lana appeared out of the room.

"Battle Card: Missile Barrage!" The mothers cried in Unison as dozen missiles striked the UMAs head on. Lana turned her back of the UMAs and looked at the children, and smiled warmly.

"It's okay now, Sara, James. But we need to get-" She never finished her sentence. Plesio's head strike her head and she screamed. May took action.

"Lana! Battle Card: Plus-" She,too,never finished, as Yeti landed his big foot on her. He was smashing her head making bone crushing noises.

"MOM!" both James and Sara cried in unison.

"Damn you!" Marco and Ken both used plus cannon battle cards to get Plesio and Yeti of their wives, but it was too late, they are losing to much blood.

"James! Sara! run!" Both screamed.

"B-but… Daddy… Mr. Kraft…" Sara was crying.

"Y-you are going to…" James to was close to crying. Suddenly phantom appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack James and Sara.

"Not So Fast!" Blaze suddenly popped out of James's Star carrier and grabbed Phantom by the neck, and tossed him in the direction of the other UMAs

"James, Sara! We need to go!" Blaze ordered.

"Who are you?" Both the fathers asked.

"My name is Blaze, and don't worry, I will not let them hurt them."

"Please, protect them…" Ken said, tears in the coners of his eyes.

"James, be strong for Sara, and never leave her side…" Marcos said. Both the fathers looked at the UMAs, before shouting.

"Battle Card: Breaker Time Bomb!" Two GIANT bombs appeared with the number 3 on them. Blaze's eyes widened.

"DAMN! James! Sara! Let's get out of here!" Blaze said, the number now marking 2.

"But… We can't leave them alone!" James argued, the number now marking 1.

"We don't have time damnit!" Blaze started to glow green, as did Sara and James, the number now marking 0.

KAABOOOM!

"MOOMM!DAAADD!" James and Sara cried in Unison, tears falling from their eyes. They heard screams.

"Damnit! The explosion did not kill your parents… It was the UMAs… Sorry, I couldn't do anything…" Blaze said in disgust with himself.

"_James be strong for Sara, and never leave her side" _Remembering his father is last wish, he whipped his tears away and looked to Sara, who was still trying.

"Sara…" James said as he get close to Sara. Sara looked up, her blue eyes red with the crying.

"I promise… I will never leave you, and I will protect you…" James embraced Sara, Sara just cried in his shoulder.

"_He is a good kid…Maybe we can work together to stop him… Wait, what? They are still alive?"_ Blaze tough, he looked to the other side of the road they are in, here are the 4 UMAs with red glowing eyes.

"_They are unscratched… They may be as well being others… Damnit, I can't use my full strength wile on earth! And their eyes are red… It can't be…" _Blaze tough he quickly looked to James and Sara, there are another 4 UMAs there. They too had red glowing eyes.

"_Damnit!_ James Lookout!" Blaze shouted. James looked to the UMAs, he stood determined and said.

"If you want to hurt Sara, then you have to get past me! Battle card: Electric Grenade!" A yellow grenade appeared out of nowhere and strikes the 3, paralyzing them…

"Wait… 3?" James looked around and found Phantom in ready to strike him.

"JAMES!" Sara cried out.

"N-no way…" James whispered, facing death in front of him. That is, until he got surrounded by lighting. Phantom as taken aback.

"W-what is happening?" James asked.

"James, I need you to yell 'EM change James Kraft on air!' loud!" Blaze explained quickly, James having no choice cried out.

"_EM Change James Kraft on Air!"_ He cried, he suddenly as being surrounded by green light. His clothes are changing. His clothes turned into a black Jumpsuit. Green armor with white lines appeared on his body. Two turbines on his backs as wings. On his head a green helmet appeared, this helmet has a red visor, a V horn on the top (Like Megaman X's falcon armor) with the colors white and yellow. It is possible to see the hair falling on his forehead in the visor. A symbol appeared, it's the head of a hawk, with yellow eyes. When the light emerged, James was surprised.

"W-w-what just h-happened?" James asked to Blaze.

"We just EM changed." Blaze said, looking around for him, James found him in his left hand (Like megaman's hand in Megaman Star force 3.)

"W-what is that?" Asked james

"We just fused, now we are know as **Blaze Commando**" Blaze stated.

"W-what do I do now?" Asked James.

"FIGHT! You want to protect Sara don't you?" Blaze asked James.

"Yes! But how I fight?" Asked James.

"Let's see, you can use battle cards mentally, they will just appear on your visor and you can mentally choose the one you want. But, for now let's try my trademark weapon, the Commando Blades!" Blaze said proudly.

"How I use them?" Asked James

"Just think about them, use your will to fight and protect Sara to use the blades!" Said Blaze

"Lets try… Commando Blades!" As he cried, he positioned his arms on the length of his forehead in an X position. His hands transformed in a sword hilt and two yellow blades appeared out of his hands.

"Somehow this few too natural to me…" James whispered.

"You can fly too! Using the turbines on your back, just make as it was part of your body!" Blaze said. James do as he was told, he dashed in direction of the 4 UMAs surrounding Sara.

"Take that!" He slashed Phantom, cutting him in four pieces, he was deleted.

"Taste this!" He positioned both his hands upwards, them proceeded to slash Plesio using one sword, Yeti using the other, and finally, as both his swords are down, he maked an X slash upwards, destroying Condor. 4 down, 4 to go.

"J-James?" Asked Sara, fearfully.

"Don't worry Sara, its me, and I will protect you with my life." James said, he somehow seemed more mature than he looks.

"Thanks… BEHIND YOU!" Sara screamed, Blaze Commando looked back, just to see, the 4 UMAs dashing to him.

"James, you can use my special ability, the Tactical Analysis and you will learn every one of their movements, but it will only last the length of the battle!"

"Okay… Tactical Analysis…" The figure of the 4 UMAs appeared on his visor, giving his brain all the information he needed.

"This gonna be easy…" James though. He slashed Phantom and kicked Yeti away in the direction of the 3 other UMAs.

"James, what about we finish this quickly?" Blaze asked hopefully.

"How?"

"Try using the: Electric Thunderstorm! Just think about a meteor hitting your opponents' face!" Blaze said, James decided just to see the attack.

"Okay… Lets try it." As James tough, the Turbines oh his back, moved to his shoulder looking like two shoulder cannons.

"Electric Thunderstorm!" Energy began to enter the Turbines, two purple electric ball appeared on the Turbines, and James shouted.

"HAAAA" Two giant beams surrounded by a Tornado, the attacks just vaporized the UMAs and the forest beside them. All that was left was… dust… of the ground of course.

"That was… Incredible…" James said Dumbfounded

"Heh, what do you think? This is just my 2nd most powerful technique."

"I am tired…" James whispered, Blaze just undo the transformation.

"You are not use with the EM change yet, you may want to practice with viruses."

"Yeah… Thanks Blaze…" James said gratefully, Blaze just said 'your welcome'. James walked to Sara.

"Sara… you okay?" James asked worried.

"I'm fine James… B-but our parents…" Sara started to cry.

"I'm here Sara, for this you will never be alone again… We can live with our grandparents, but remember, I will protect you… That is my promise to my dad, and you." James said as a tear slid down his cheek

_Present time…_

"_After this chain of events, Sara and I were living next door with our grandparents, we still have a family, but we still have the pain from seeing our parents die, sometimes I blame myself, but I will just continue here… To protect her, the last promise I ever made to my father… Sara is a cheerful girl when she is not sad and very friendly too. But she just hide her pain too well, I'm the only one who knows of her pain, the only one who knows how she truly feels. For that, I will not leave her alone; I will keep company to her. My personality is that of a friendly guy, and I make everything to make people that are sad smile again… Today is been 6 years since that incident… We will get though this one day… For Sara's Sake I must be strong."_ That was James's though before asking to Sara.

"Hey Sara, its getting late… let's go home, I will buy you an ice cream on the way" James asked Sara, who just smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"Thanks James, let's go home, our grandparents must be worried" She Said as the two left.

XOXOXOXO

**What do you think? Good or bad? I still think that this chapter was a lame excuse for a tragic past, but I'm gonna change that in future chapters (I hope), I have some cases of writes block that is why I dint posted sooner. And I still need time to come up with the name of the 2 (4 with the partners) OCs left. Well, tell me what you think of this 10 page chapter. Probably it will take me another motivation to write another 10 pages… Or fewer or more, anyway, I hope the first chapter was not so sad or bad. Review please, and if you could, tell me if I made any mistakes or spelling errors (Might be as well, I'm only using Microsoft Word 2003…). I gonna tell you guys about the "red glowing eyes" on the next chapter. Well, I want to thank my Beta-reader LoneWolf (I think he isn't registered here) who is also a Brazilian but his English is most trustworthy than mine.**

**Your friend**

**Lander_Blazer**


	2. Troubles in the center

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any of it characters, I only own my OCs and the story plot, ****if a fic happens to be similar to this one it's a mere coincidence. I don't own the skill, Nova Strike. Megaman X does.**

**Summary: James and Sara are eating Ice cream together, Sara ask to James about the events that happened in the past month, James remember its and Blaze decides it's time to reveal why Echo Ridge was been attacked. And also reveals a bit of the sudden disappearance of the Sattela Police Commandos and the solo survivor of the incident.**

XOXOXOXOX

Star Force: Earth Guardians

Chapter 2: Troubles in the center.

James and Sara are walking back home after the visit to the graveyard, they stopped to eat some ice cream; they sit in a bench until Sara asks. It was nighttime.

"James, do you… Remember what happened past month?" Sara asked out of the blue, wanting to break the silence and forgot about earlier events.

"About the attack? Yes, I never tough that the construction Wizards are going to go wild. I managed to stop them, but they had to be shutdown, because they are infected with an unknown virus. So they decided to isolate them," James said.

"And also, Megaman and the rest of the Sattela Police Commandos and they relatives disappeared…" Sara said.

"I only get to know that after I stopped these Wizards, they are being attacked by purple copies of them, or so the witness testified, I only managed to save that silver haired guy." James said, remembering the events that happened about a month ago…

_1 month ago, Echo Ridge, center…_

James and Sara stood in the middle of a giant crowd, 2 Wizards are shutdown, people are gathered everywhere. The first wizard, was yellow and black colored, his helmet is like the one of a mettaur with the color blue, he was a black visor in the place of eyes. His left hand is a demolition ball and his right hand is a normal one. In his back has a giant cement mixer (Is that correct?). He doesn't have legs.

The 2 wizard also is yellow and black colored, he is a exactly copy of the first, except that his left hand is a giant drill, his right hand is holding a massive hammer. In his back he has a pickaxe. His helmet is red colored.

"Jamy (Sara's nickname to James) do you know what is going on?" Asked Sara, seeing the two large and strong looking wizards.

"Well, the wizards are especially made for construction, even tough about everything today are made of EM waves, they are especially made to construct giant structures, such as bridges and over-sized buildings, that the current EM technology can't reach. They also are going to work the 'Nova project'." Said James, kindly explaining to Sara.

"That project in with they are planning to create a spaceship capable of using the hyperspace mechanism like in the movies?" Sara asked to James.

"Yes, but the goal of the spaceship is to explore the whole universe, and also, the Earth wants to make possible to visit our brother planets, planet FM and the new planet AM." James confirmed to Sara.

"Wow, so when the spaceship is done, could we go in?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but for now, only a selected and trained few are going, for testing the spaceship. But the Nova project still has months to go." James explained to Sara.

"Oh…" Sara was disappointed.

"Hey, cheer up will ya? If you do, I promise when we are done here, we are going to that aquatic park that you love." James said, trying to cheer Sara up.

"Okay!" Sara suddenly was feeling better now.

"_That was too easy"_ Tough James.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Now we are going to introduce you to the construction wizards, Beta & Gamma!" The mayor said. He was in his late forties, he was using black formal attire, his air is brown colored and he is using sunglasses.

"_Is the mayor always this excited?" _James tough, sweat dropping.

"The wizard called Beta is the one with the blue helmet, he is specialized in demolition and cement producing, and he also can make the cement in any shape he desires in a special compartment in his right arm. He has superior strength and can work 3 days without stopping!" The mayor said, over-excited.

"The other name is Gamma! His specialty is construction! He working alone is the same as 10 wizards and 10 humans working together to make a building! He can make his drill in any size he desires, he is really helpful and like the other, can work 3 days without stopping!" The mayor finished explaining.

"Now, for the great moment! Let's activate them!" The mayor yelled, with a remote in his hand.

"_I have a bad feeling…"_ Blaze, who was in James's Hunter-VG, tough as he materialized in James's side.

"Hmm? What is it Blaze?" James asked.

"Something is gonna happen… Stay sharp James, I do not like this…" Blaze said, with a serious look.

"_What is he talking about?" _James tough.

_Meanwhile in a very far location…_

6 shadows are reunited; they are kneeling to as hooded figure.

"Should we get going?" One of the 6 shadows spoke.

"Yes, disperse the virus in these machines first. I want to see the results of the infection of the EM beings of the earth." The hooded figure spoke in a dark, cold tone.

"Yes master…" One of the 6 shadows said before they all disappeared in flash of light.

"Now, in just a matter of hours, earth's most powerful defenders will fall!" The dark hooded figure then began to laugh.

_Back in earth…_

6 purple lights are traveling in the air; they stood in the center of echo ridge…

"_hmm? What is this?" _James tough as he looked to the sky.

"T-this is!" Blaze said, shocked.

The 6 light leaved the location, but they launched a purple beam towards the 2 wizards. The people all around are in panic as the lights crashed in the wizards.

"James! What happened?" Sara asked, the explosion created dust.

"I don't know!" James said, still blind because of the dust.

"hehehe…" A voice chuckled in the dust.

"Hahaha…" Another voice chuckled in the dust.

"What is this?" James asked.

"It is us!" A mechanic voice said.

As the dust cleared, it's slowly revealed the 2 wizards, but they visors are red colored.

"W-what is going on?" A random person shouted.

"Look! The wizards!" Another random person shouted, pointing to the 2 wizards.

"Our mission is to destroy…" Beta started.

"Everything in our way." Gamma finished.

"Now…" Beta said.

"Fear our wrath!" Gamma finished.

"Demolish cyclone!" Beta said as he began spinning his demolition ball, a cyclone materialized around him; he launched the attack in the direction of the running crowd.

"Damn!" James said seeing the situation.

"Looks like Megaman is not going to arrive on time! It's our turn James!" Blaze said.

"Alright. Sara! Find a safe location!" James explained.

"Okay!" Sara them run away.

"Are you ready?" James asked.

"Oh yeah… Time to make them eat dust!"Blaze stated.

"_Transcode: Blaze Commando!" _Green light surrounded James and Blaze, the cyclone still going their way.

"James!" Sara cried.

"Commando blades!" James, now in his Blaze Commando form, sliced the Cyclone away.

"Now, now. What do your wizards think you are doing?" James asked the wizards.

"Who are you?" Beta and Gamma asked in Unison.

"My name is Blaze Commando! Now, is time to put you guys to sleep!" James said, while flying above them.

"Bring…" Beta started.

"On!" Gamma finished.

"This is going to be fun… Sonic slice!" James shot a sonic wave with his blades.

"Don't get…" Beta started

"…so cocky! Axe Boomerang!" Gamma place his hammer in his back and them exchanged for his pickaxe, them he launched the pickaxe.

"Heh…" James evaded to the left.

"Got you" Gamma said. The pickaxe hit Blaze Commando from behind.

"Argh!" James cried, only to disappear in a puff of smoke, in his place a little fox with a leaf in his head stood.

"Battle Card: Fox-fu!" James said, from behind the two.

"What…" Beta started.

"…is this trick?" Gamma finished.

"Take this! Blaze Buster: Wide Range, full charge!" James's arm transformed in a wide buster, he them charged and them shot a powerful, yellow wide shot from his buster (like the Wide-shot battle card.)

"UGHAA!" The two wizards cried in unison.

"I think this is it…" James said, only to be cut with a large hammer impacting his stomach.

"Ugh!" James cried.

"Ha! Do you think that we are so weak?" Beta said.

"We are super wizards! There is no way we can lose!" Gamma finished.

"Drill spin!" Gamma attacked, his drill rotating very quickly, making the wind surrounding it, spin along.

"Darn!" James shouted as he transformed his hand back.

"Demolish Cyclone!" Beta formed a cyclone and them shot the attack from behind Blaze Commando.

"What we do now James?" Blaze asked.

"Hmm…_ Two attacks, one is a directly one with great speed, and the other is an elemental one with a wide range. What should I do? Hmm… let's see… The attack Gamma is using, he must use his drill with great speed, and the other attack is a tornado, the drill spin attack is so quick that the wind surrounding it is spinning along, if the attack here to hit the tornado, that is rotating in a speed lower than the drill, but with a greater force of attraction, them that means… That Gamma is gonna be eaten by the cyclone… Alright, let's do it!" _James finished his plan and began to act.

"The is no way…" Beta started.

"To escape!" Gamma finished, while going with max speed towards Blaze Commando.

"_3…2…1…Tactical analysis complete…_ Now! Flash Striker!" Blaze Commando began glowing green, in his eyes, the attacks turned much more slower, like a turtle to be exact. He them dashed to the left, the attacks are already to close to each other to be evaded.

"What?" Gamma shouted.

"UGHAAA!" Gamma was been engulfed by the cyclone, the cyclone disappeared and began surrounding Gamma, as he was forcefully blasted to the sky.

"One down, one to go." Blaze said in James's arm.

"Now, is just the two of us." James said.

"You think I'm weak like my brother? Here to show you something!" Purple mist began surrounding Beta, as he started to groan.

"Now! Taste this! Cement Prison!" Beta suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Blaze Commando, his right arm transformed in a buster, he them shot cement from it, covering Blaze Commando completely.

"What?" James said.

"Take this! Demolish strike!" Beta launched his demolish ball with full speed towards the statue of Blaze Commando.

"No! _Damn… Think of something! Let's see… I'm immobilized in the cement and a deadly demolish ball is coming to crush me to little pieces. There is no visible way to get away from this mess. If I could move only one of the blades… Wait my left arm… I can move it! Okay, time to reverse the tables!" _James tough, now happy.

"Now! Crushing twin blades!" James shouted, his left Commando Blade began glowing, them the sword transformed into a 3 story large blade (a small building), the cement began cracking, and he escaped. His other blade them grown to the size of a small building.

"If you think that they are heavy, you are wrong! Now, time to put you to sleep!" James said.

"Try me! Demolish Cyclone!" Beta shot another cyclone.

"Useless" James slashed the cyclone, and them looked to Beta.

"Take That!" He slashed, several time and quickly, leaving behind giant yellow air cuts. He maneuvered the swords extremely quick for they size.

"UGHAA!" Beta cried, as James finished, he landed to the ground, unconscious. Gamma reappeared, falling to the ground from the sky, the cyclone still surrounding him.

"I guess this is it…" James tough, he dashed to the area that Sara was.

"Hey Sara… You okay?" James landed behind Sara, she squeaked.

"Eep! Jamy don't scare me like that!" Sara said pouting, but a smile on her face.

"Sara, I need to fallow to other lights, I'm sure they are trouble… Don't worry I will be okay." James said, before Sara could protest, he simple dashed to the skies and them to the direction the other light headed.

"Please James… Be safe." Sara said to herself.

As James was flying to the battle location, he could see, that for him, a war was happening. He saw first a giant fire tower, fallowed by a explosion sound, he saw a purple light going towards the sky and disappearing from view.

"What was that?" James asked to himself.

"Damn James! Hurry up will ya?" Blaze said in a hurry.

"Calm down! What is with you today?" James asked.

He looked back, now he could see black clouds covering the sky, what surprised him was that a giant thunder hit the ground, fallowed, by what he could see, 2 purple thunders. Another purple light was going towards the sky.

"_I do not like this…" _James tough.

Now, he could see, giant purple explosions on a solo location, fallowed by a giant purple fireball, what surprised hi the most was that he could see, a wave of purple flames in the sky, like it was attacking a solo enemy with all his power. Another purple light was now going towards the sky.

"Just, what the hell is going on?" James said.

The explosion continued, now he could see a giant red laser that just disintegrated everything in his way. The sound was fallowed by a giant sword wave, he could see a black dot surrounded by a red aura in the sky and a purple dot, the purple dot used an attack similar, but the laser was purple. After that the purple dot got close to the falling black dot and vanished in the sky.

"Damn! James hurry up! For the looks of it the Star Force is losing pretty bad!" Blaze said desperately.

"What?" James asked, he used more energy in his turbines.

He saw a red dot, in a enormous crimson aura, and a black dot by his side, the red dot was like concentrating everything he was. He shot a GIANT crimson laser, the attack impacted the ground, a giant explosion fallowing it. The red dot was now falling, like he was exhausted. A purple dot got him and also disappeared in the sky. Another purple light, not so way, was also vanishing in the air.

"Damn! I need to hurry! Flash Strike!" James used his speed technique, causing him to go faster and the time to pass slowly to him. But this consumed to much energy.

_Meanwhile, a battle was occurring…_

"D-damn!" A boy, around 19, EM-changed, he has silver hair, he has red eyes, his visor color is purple, his right hand is made of purple flames, and he was a sword. He was on the ground, heavily hurt and coughing blood.

"Give up, the others already lost, there is no way you can beat me alone… Rogue" A complete purple copy of him, said in a cold tone, he was tired, but still fighting like that was nothing.

"_Crap! All the others already lost! Megaman and I, even fighting in our finalized forms, couldn't defeat them. The purple Megaman copy vanished with the original Megaman, all the other are gone too, I the only one left, I caused him some damage, but he still is standing, even in my ZZ form and the Mu barrier couldn't help me…" _Solo, Rogue's true name, tough.

"Are you ready to give up?" The copy asked.

"N-never!" Rogue said, standing up weakly.

"Take this! Rogue breaker!" He used the last of his strength to appear behind the copy and strike him with his sword, a giant purple explosion occurred.

"Ah…ah…ah… Did… I…do…it?" Rogue asked to no one while grasping for air.

"Strong, but not enough." The copy appeared out of the dust.

"N-no way…" Rogue was speechless.

"Now… Die!" The copy lifted his blade, ready to strike Rogue's stomach. Rogue closed his eyes, expecting pain, but he felt nothing, he only heard:

"Sonic Slice!" A new person shouted.

"What?" The purple copy looked, but he could not evade the attack.

"Ugh!" The copy was taken aback by the attack.

"W-who… is there?" Rogue asked weakly.

"You are Rogue right? One of the Sattela Police Commandos, what happened here?" James asked Rogue.

"T-they are defeated… B-by purple copies…" Was all Rogue said, before passing out.

"Now, is my turn to fight, rest for now." James said to himself.

"_But still, I can't believe the entire Star Force was been defeated…"_ He tough sadly.

"Who are you?" The copy asked, standing up.

"My name is Blaze Commando! And I am here to destroy you!" He said.

"Try if you can! Virus mist!" The copy said, a purple mist appeared around them, Blaze Commando couldn't see anything.

"What is this?" He asked to Blaze.

"T-that is a mist technique, it's used to attack stealthy…" Blaze managed to say, James tough his mind was troubled with something, but decided to ask him later.

"It doesn't work if I can fly!" James, them used his turbines to fly away from the mist.

"This is useless. Virus combo!" The Copy, appeared, floating behind James, them began to attack him countless times.

"_3…2…1…Tactical Analysis complete…_ Now!" James attacked him with his blades, while the Rogue copy attacked him with his own, but his attacks are being countered.

"What is going on?" The copy asked.

"It is my special ability, I can analyze the moves of my opponents, and them formulate a strategy to counter their attacks." James said.

"You are very smart, but not enough! Virus Breaker!" The copy's sword began glowing, James knew what was going to happen, but je hasn't planning on taking the attack full on.

"Flash Striker!" James began glowing green, he them dashed full speed, the attack the Copy was using, looked like a turtle moving.

"Take that! Electric Thunderstorm!" His turbines like wing, turned into shoulder cannons, he began charging power, he them launched a giant beam attack with a Cyclone surrounding with. For the copy, the attack was way to quick, he couldn't evade the attack.

"ARGH!" He took the attack head on, he was launched to the ground, now serious injured.

"Don't think you got way with this!" The copy was standing up.

"See if you can penetrate my super protection! Virus Barrier!" A circular, purple copy of the Mu barrier, was now protecting him.

"As you wish! You ready Blaze?" James asked Blaze.

"W-what? Oh yeah! I'm ready!" Blaze said ratter quick.

"I wonder what's wrong?" James said to himself.

"Alright you Rogue Wannabe! Take this!" Blaze Commando began glowing yellow, he was been surrounded with a green energy ball.

"What is this? Do you plan to scare me?" The copy asked.

"You are dead now." James reappeared. Blaze Commando now was transformed in a jet. His visor was black, covering his eyes, he was a mouth protector, his arms are standing backwards, and his wings are like the ones of a jet.

"Take That! Nova Strike!" Blaze Commando Cried with all his might, he began rotating, yellow energy now covering him, and he dashed with all his speed towards the Copy. The wind surrounding him was turned into a tornado because of the speed of the rotation.

"What?" The copy said. The attack collided with the barrier, the barrier began to crack.

"I'm not allowing it!" He began glowing purple, the damages are repaired, and he was now forcing the strength back to Blaze Commando.

"Ugh… I'm not going to lose!" He increased his dashing speed, the dust the attack was making was huge and a crater was forming below them.

"Now!" James said with all his might, the Virus Barrier cracked, the shield broke and he attacked the Rogue Copy with all their power.

"AAAARRGGGGHHH!" The copy yelled.

"You are done for…" Blaze Commando made a hole in his stomach, and appeared on the other side.

"N-no…" Flashes of light began to erupt out of the Copy's body, more and more light come, and he exploded in a beautiful blown.

"I-I did it." James said, before falling to his knees, exhausted.

"Let's get him to the hospital now…" James said.

_1 month later, present._

"Can you believe that guy; Solo was his name, just grunted for me when I helped him?" James said.

"Well, I've heard he is the least social one of the Sattela police Commandos…" Sara said.

"But still… I can't believe Megaman and all the other Star force lost…" James said, a little sad.

"James…" A voice echoed from his Hunter-VG.

"What is it, Blaze?" James asked Blaze.

"It's time to tell you guys the truth…" Blaze said.

"Truth?" Sara asked.

"The reason I fled to earth, why the Star Force was been attacked…" Blaze said.

"I going to tell you… About Sigma…" Blaze said.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Well, to much for a little fun, I made this chapter a page longer than the last chapter, I still haven't got reviews, so please, tell me what you guys think of this fic, or where should I try to improve. Well, I don't think this chapter come out good, but that was a good try, I guess. So, what do you guys think about me putting Sigma as the main villain**** in this fic? The reason the copy Rogue lose was because of the red dot's super attack that hit two purple copies. A bonus if you guess correctly which one of the Star Force each attack and dot was. Anyway, review please, let me know what you think of this fic, I've enabled Anonymous reviews, so please leave me one.**

**Your friend**

**Lander_Blazer.**


	3. The ultimate foe, Sigma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any of it characters, but I do own James and Sara, and whatever OCs I put in this fic. If a fic happens to be similar to this one is a mere coincidence. If you want to borrow my OCs, ask first.**

**Summary: Blaze tells James and Sara the truth behind his escape to earth and everything he knows about Sigma. Meanwhile, Solo is having a conversation that is really pissing him off.**

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 3: The ultimate foe, Sigma.

"What do you mean by truth, Blaze?" Asked James.

"I'm going to tell you guys, the reason behind the attack, who the purple copies are and about my past, so take a seat, this going to be a long history." Said Blaze, he has a serious look in his face.

"It all starts 7 years ago, after planet AM-ian was destroyed, I fled to this planet, called the Sage Shrine. The planet was very peaceful, the planet consisted of what you call, humanoid machines, they call themselves the Reploids. The planet was ruled by a reploid called Lumine."

_7 years ago… Sage Shrine Planet._

"Ugh, that fall was worse than what I expected." Blaze said, he looked around, the place he falled was very beautiful, flowers covered the green field he was in, the sky was a beautiful shade of purple, the trees were green colored, and a lot of trees can be seen.

"Wow… I think I've fallen in the heaven…" Blaze said as he just looked around, hoping no inhabitant of the planet saw him.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A soft, yet commanding voice said.

"Huh?" Blaze turned around, to find a person, or rather a humanoid being staring at him. He was using a white cloak with yellow patterns, his cloak has the symbol of angel wings, his eyes are purple colored, his air is long, to the length of his shoulder, he is about 5,48 ft (1,67 m).

"You can see me?" Blaze asked.

"Of course I can see you. You are an EM-being right? It's rare to see one of you kind in this planet, we are called the Reploids, we are half organic and half mechanical beings, we also are equipped to see EM-beings, although not a lot of them exist around here. My name is Lumine, the Seraph of the Sage Shrine planet. Tell me, what is your name and why are you in my garden?" Lumine asked in a soft voice, signaling he wasn't his enemy nor wanted to hurt him.

"My name is Blaze, I'm from planet AM, I just managed to fled from my planet as it was being destroyed…" Blaze said in a sad tone

"Oh… I'm sorry for you, please, if you want, you can live I'm my planet" Said Lumine.

"Your planet?" Asked Blaze.

"Yes, for this generation, I'm the Seraph, that is the same thing as the king of the planet. I'm also responsible of choosing the next Seraph." Said Lumine.

"Oh… Well, this is your garden?" Asked Blaze.

"Yes, it is only a small portion of the planet, the whole planet preserve the nature, but our technology is also very advanced, so we can live without the fear of the technology destroying our planet' s nature." Said Lumine.

"Well, our planet is made of EM-waves, so the nature is greatly made of EM-waves too. By the way, can I take a look around the planet?" Asked Blaze.

"Sure, just don't cause any trouble and my guards will leave you alone." Said Lumine, still talking in a soft tone.

"_He said to me I could look around, and man, the planet was amazing, nature was everywhere and the technology is overwhelming, it's at least ten times more advanced than that on the earth, and they rarely use EM-waves technology! I was living in this planet for about 10 months… Until that event happened…" Said the Blaze from the present, in a sad tone._

_In a dark place of the Sage Shrine planet…_

"Finally… I will get my revenge on you Lumine… From taking my rightful place as the Seraph… I will destroy you and take the whole planet… No… I will take your powers, and afterwards… The entire Universe…" A cloaked figure said to himself. An army of cloaked reploids behind him, their eyes are red colored.

_Sage Shrine Palace… Seraph chamber._

"So Blaze, tell me, how did your training to master the wind and thunder elements go?" Lumine said, they are in a room, the room has a red carpet in the ground, the painting on the walls are yellow, angel wings symbols on them, a window on Lumine's left side, on his right side, monitors showing Images from palaces all over the world, so he could know if a city was in trouble.

"Heh, my speed is really good now, no one can beat my speed, I was born with the thunder and wind elements, but my body is neutral, with this training I completely mastered how to control the wind in my favor. If I could EM-change I could show you my true power." Blaze said with a grin, he liked to test his speed, so, for him to be the quickest in the planet besides Lumine was a something to be proud of.

"Do you know right? These forbidden techniques I taught you can only be used in a life or death situation. These techniques can only be used when you're not EM-changed." Lumine said with a serious expression but a kind voice.

"Heh I know, I know… These techniques are so powerful that they could kill yourself and blah, blah, blah… You know I'm not crazy right?" Blaze said, annoyed at having another lecture.

"Don't be so arrogant Blaze, you can found enemies in the Universe that can overpower you." Said Lumine.

"Such as who?" Asked Blaze, getting annoyed.

As if on cue, an explosion happened in the city Lumine currently was. All over the planet, explosions also are occurring. Sounds of shots and screams could be heard.

"W-what was that?" Asked Blaze.

"Damn! What is going on? Is our planet being invaded?" Said Lumine.

The monitors on the palace Lumine currently was started to go static, and a face appeared, the face has white pupiless eyes, he has a red crystal in his forehead and was bald.

"Who is that?" Said Blaze, getting a bit scared.

"Damn! That is Sigma! He tried to kill me once to get the Seraph throne! He is a evil person, and only wants power!" Said Lumine.

"Now, now my friend, are you going to make gossip about me? I'm so hurt…" Sigma said in a dark voice.

"Damn you! What do you want?" Asked Blaze.

"Isn't that obvious? I want to kill Lumine! Lumine, come out here and fight with me! I'm waiting outside, if you can't stop me… Them this planet is going to ruins!" Said Sigma in a crazed tone.

"Damn you! Blaze, you must have all the troops ready, and help defend the city! I will take care of Sigma!" Lumine said in a commanding tone, no more in his soft one. He vanished in purple light, only to appear in the top of the palace building.

"Sigma..." Said Lumine.

"Lumine…" Said Sigma, he was using a cloak, his armor underneath was yellow, silver parts covering his body, his eyes has a look of anger.

_Meanwhile in the city…_

"Troops 1 and 2! You take the commercial area! Troops 3 and 4! You guys take the residential area, protect all civilians! 4 and 5! Take care of the industrial area! The rest come with me to the center!" Said Blaze, he was commanding the troops.

"Yes sir!" The soldier reploids said. One half is blue with white chest. Their helmets are like the police one, they have guns. The other half was using camouflage armor, they use busters and shields, and some have rocket launchers and others Snipe scopes on their busters.

"All right, let's go!" Yelled Blaze. As he parted to the center of the city.

Blaze was in the center, several other cloaked reploids stood destroying everything on their sight, as Blaze's army approached, they looked to them and immediately began shooting in their direction. Some soldiers are hit, but only 4 died. They hid themselves, Blaze yelled for his soldiers to open fire, they did as they were told.

"Now, take this! Blaze daggers!" Yelled Blaze, hexagonal green electricity daggers appeared between Blaze's fingers. He them shot the daggers on the cloaked figures, square on the head, the enemy soldiers died instantly because of the electricity.

Blaze and his soldiers continued to fight, the battle was easy as the enemy don't found place to take refuge.

"Ha, okay they are gone… Wait…" Blaze said. The sight he saw scared him off, a giant army of cloaked reploids appeared before them. The army has about 100 of soldiers, while Blaze's army only was about 25 soldiers, minus the 4 death ones.

"Damn…" Whispered Blaze.

"Tactical Analysis…" Murmured Blaze, as he began to think a strategy to take out their enemies, and fast using his special ability.

_Meanwhile… In the middle of the sky…_

"Sigma, we still have time to stop this madness, please, come to your senses! Is this what you really want?" A changed Lumine said, he was no more using his cloak. Now he was in a silver armor, floating in the sky. He has six seraph wings, a halo floating above his head, his hair still long, a purple visor covering his eyes.

"You stole my rightful place as the king in this world, but this no more concern me… All I want is power! I'm going to steal your power to dominate the entire Universe!" Said Sigma. His black cloak floating beside him like a cape. He was now with a energy scythe.

"Sigma… If that is what you chose, them for the people in this planet, I shall stop you!" Yelled Lumine, 11 different colored energy spheres surrounding him.

"These are the 11 elements I control! The red orb is fire, the Indigo orb is water, the brown orb is earth, the light green orb is wind, the yellow is for thunder, the light blue is for ice, the forest green one is for wood, the silver one is for metal. I also control the 2 supreme elements! Light and darkness! I am known as the Elemental master and I'm not going to allow you to take the Universe Sigma!" Yelled Lumine, as he get prepared to the fight.

"Don't try to scare me Lumine! Energy sphere!" Sigma shot from his hand dozen energy spheres towards Lumine.

"Don't underestimate me Sigma!" yelled Lumine, as he easily avoided the spheres.

"Fire barrage!" Yelled Lumine as he shot a barrage of fireballs towards Sigma with his right hand.

"This is not going to work! Scythe spin!" Sigma began spinning his scythe very quickly, the fire coming in contact was being reflected.

"Ha! You need to try harder than that Lumine!" Sigma appeared behind Lumine and slashed him with his scythe, but Lumine avoided.

"Water Dragon!" Yelled Lumine, the water orb began to glow, Lumine used his left hand to shot a giant dragon made of Water towards sigma that didn't have time to avoid the attack.

"Ugh" Grunted Sigma.

"Crystal prison!" Yelled Lumine, the ice orb began to glow, the water in Sigma's body began to cover him in a purple sphere. Them the sphere imprisoned Sigma in a purple ice crystal.

"You can't defeat me Sigma! I defeated you before and I'll going to defeat you now! Elemental Excalibur!" all the orbs began to glow, a sword appeared in Lumine's hand. The sword was beautiful; the hilt has jewels all over it, 11 to be exact, each with the matching colors of the elemental orbs. The blade of the sword was made of multicolored light.

"Haa!" Lumine dashed towards Sigma, he cut the crystal along with Sigma in half. Only to see Sigma's body disappear in purple mist.

"What?" Lumine asked to no one.

"Huhuhu… You underestimate me to much Lumine…" A voice appeared behind Lumine.

"What?" Lumine turned around, only to meet with Sigma's first. Lumine was shot to the ground.

"Time to say good bye Lumine! Twin fire Dragons!" Sigma shot from his left hand, 2 GIANT fire dragons towards Lumine.

"Ugh… Damn you Sigma! Don't underestimate me either! Mud Wall!" Yelled Lumine, a giant wall made of mud appeared in his front. The dragons hit the wall; the two dragons vanished along with the Mud wall.

"Tch… Using a basic defense to protect yourself huh?" Sigma said, he was too focused on the dust to see Lumine behind him.

"Time to end this Sigma! Darkness Beam!" Yelled Lumine, both his arms turned into busters as he shot a giant dark beam from behind Sigma, causing an explosion. Dust covering the vision.

_Meanwhile… With Blaze._

"Okay, wait until they pass… 3…2…1… Now!' Yelled Blaze, they are inside the ruins of a building, surrounding the enemies, as Blaze ordered, they shot the enemies with all their might. Blaze was using a spare rifle as his weapon.

The hundred of soldiers are quickly reduced to 50; the enemies quickly took action and started shooting at the buildings. One of the enemies shot a plasma missile in the building opposite of Blaze. The building exploded.

"Damn! 10 of our men are there!" Yelled Blaze. The chances seemed against them now.

Another soldier quickly shot another plasma ball towards the building Blaze was.

"Let's get out! Quick!" Yelled Blaze as his remaining soldiers escaped of the building.

Blaze's army left with slightly scratches but still are fine. They quick found hiding places and started trading bullets with the enemy army, who seemed more intelligent this time.

"Damn! There's too much of them!" Blaze yelled in his mind. He still was using the spare rifle as his weapon.

"Ice Bullets!" Yelled a new feminine voice as ice bullets hit 10 of the enemies. Blaze looked back to see a dolphin like EM-being. The dolphin was like it's name, looks like a dolphin, only a golden and navy blue armor covering her upper body, her fin was made of EM-waves, like a blue fire. And the body was like organic.

"Dolphin!Why did you took so long ?" Said Blaze with a smile as his friend approached him.

"Heh, looks like Blazy need my help." Said Dolphin in a teasing tone.

"I told you to not call me that!" Said Blaze.

"Hehe, Whatever, we need to take care of the trash first." As Dolphin said this, a army of blue soldiers, some apparently adept for water combat appeared beside her.

"Heh, now they can't beat us!" Said Blaze.

"Precision Shuriken! Triple fire!" Two new voices yelled as 5 shuriken (Ninja star) hit the enemies Reploids square in the head, as 3 fireballs exploded near the 5. Two new figures appeared.

"Shadow! Wolfang! Thanks for the help!" Said Blaze.

"Don't worry my comrade, ninjas never abandon their comrades" Said Shadow. He has the body of a 14 years old human. A silver armor covering his chest, a Giant Shuriken on his back. His body is made of purple EM-flames. A metallic helmet covering his head with the color purple and silver. His eyes are red,his hair are like purple waves falling from the back of his helmet.

"Heh, time to kick some ass!" Said Wolfang. Wolfang has a dog body. His body is made of yellow fire EM-waves, red armor covering his shoulders, paws and head. His shoulders are two other dog heads covered in armor. His head has the shape of a dog and red armor covering it, his eyes are yellow.

"Alright! Let's get them!" Yelled Blaze, as they marched to the remaining 30 enemy soldiers.

They easily defeated the soldiers, only to see in the horizon, a new army appear from distance.

"C'mon! Give me a break!" Yelled Blaze,frustrated.

_In the sky battle with Lumine…_

"Heh… Looks like I did it." Lumine said to himself.

"You are so wrong my dear Lumine…" A voice said from behind him, Lumine stood shocked, as he looked behind him to meet a buster.

"Goodbye!" Sigma shot a beam in Lumine's face, disintegrating it.

"Metal prison! Ice Stakes!" Yelled Lumine from behind Sigma, the body Sigma was holding turned to dust. Lumine shot from his buster liquid metal, the attack hit Sigma, and the metal began holding him, until Sigma turned into a metal statue.

"Take this!" Yelled Lumine,as Ice spikes surrounded him; he made a gesture with his hands and threw the spikes in the Sigma Statue, impaling it.

"You are not going to defeat me that easily!" Sigma said from the metal imprisonment, he shattered the prison and left almost unscratched, only with a few bruises. He charged towards Lumine with his Scythe, Lumine used his blade to counter Sigma's Scythe, they continued to clash attacks and counter-attacks.

"*puff*… *puff*… Sigma… I'm going to finish you now! I not going to allow you to take the universe!" Yelled Lumine.

"Heh… *puff*… see… *puff*, if you can try! Ghost Maverick!" Yelled Sigma, he disappeared from Lumine's sight, Lumine looked around and found Sigma, Sigma started slashing him with his scythe form multiple location at a incredible speed, invisible to the naked eyes. He finished by impaling his Scythe a little lower from his shoulder, missing Lumine's core (Same as a human heart) from inches.

"Ughaaa!" Cried Lumine, he was beaten badly by the attack.

"Now… I'm going to take your power to me Lumine! And them, I will be a god!" Said Sigma, almost maniac.

"I… think not…" Lumine grabbed Sigma by his neck.

"If I can't defeat you Sigma… them I'm going to seal 80% of my power away, since you cannot use my power if it's not complete…" Whispered Lumine. Light began to emerge from the skies, covering them, a white light surrounding them as white angel feathers started raining.

_With blaze…_

"Hmm?" Blaze saw the feathers raining.

"That… It's not possible…" Dolphin said in barely a whisper.

"This means… Master Lumine lost…" Said Wolfang.

"That is his ultimate technique… We need to help him!" Said Shadow, as the 4 of them dashed to Lumine's side.

_With Lumine…_

"W-what's happening?" Asked Sigma

"This attack will not only seal my powers… But also destroy your body…" Said Lumine.

"Master!" Yelled Dolphin, Blaze and Wolfang.

"Sir, we are here to help." Said Shadow.

"Alright… Take your positions!" As Lumine said this, the 4 entered the circle, Blaze above Lumine, Shadow on Lumine's left, Wolfang on his right and Dolphin below Lumine. Te four started to grow a white light.

"Prepare yourself Sigma… Because the Heavens will not forgive you… _Seal of the 4 heavens!"_ Yelled Lumine, he began to glow white, a white light getting out of him and Sigma, and them dividing in 4 parts and being absorbed by the 4 AM-ians.

"W-what is this? M-my power… Is… Disappearing…" Said Sigma between breaths, this as like a hell of an experience to him.

"Even if I cannot destroy you… I gonna destroy your power and you no longer will be a treat!" Said Lumine, he used his Elemental Excalibur to cut Sigma in two. The lower half transformed into light and divided into 4 parts and the 4 AM-ians absorbed it.

"You will have less than half of the half of your powers Sigma…" Sigma screamed in pain, as he began to vanish.

"You 4… Sigma probably will stay alive… You must run and find a safe location… He can't found the 4 pieces…" Said Lumine, began to fade in white feathers.

"No… Master…" Dolphin said,with tears in her eyes.

"Lumine… You are a great man." Said Blaze,sad.

"Master Lumine…" Whispered Wolfang.

"We shall honor you memory Master…" Said Shadow.

The four of them disappeared in the space, Blaze was the fastest of them, disappeared in a comet, while the other 3 took separate ways and disappeared in 3 comet flashes.

_In Sage Shrine…_

"D-damn… You… Lumine…!" Said a purple head of Sigma.

"I was forced back to my original Virus form… Damn…" Sigma was cursing, he looked in his front and saw a bright multi-colored sphere.

"Looks like I still can use his power… But I can't use it for myself… But I will take it anyway, until I find the other 4 fragments…" Sigma said, he looked below.

"Heh… The Mavericks… Are winning… This planet is gonna be mine… Even if I lost… I still won… Bhuhauha!" Sigma started Laughing maniacally.

_Present time…_

"As you heard, Sigma is a maniac, he creates Virus to infect machines and now Wizards, the Virus forces the person or machine to fight for Sigma, the unfortunate one to be infected lost consciousness and the Virus one take its place. We call the infected ones… mavericks." Said Blaze, as he finished his story.

"I-I never knew what you have gone trough." Whispered James, felling sorry for his friend.

"James… Blaze… We can't stay sad now. Sigma may use the virus again and try to steal your fragment… We need to fight to protect it, right Jamy?" Said Sara, trying to cheer James up.

"Heh… yeah, we can't let Sigma defeat us, because we can defeat him if we try." Said James.

"…You father would be proud of you now James, if you are sure you want to fight Sigma, them I will help you, even if we get killed, we are not going down without a fight!" Said Blaze, not scared to face Sigma anymore.

"C'mon Sara, it's getting late, we need to get home, or my grandma is going to squish me." Said James.

"Okay… let's go." Said Sara, she followed close to James as they walked home.

_Meanwhile…_

"Did you find it Laplace?" Solo, in his Rogue form, was standing in the wave roads of the space, far from earth, looking for something.

"_Sorry, I still can't detect Megaman or the other's EM-Signatures… We are looking in different areas for almost a month and I still couldn't find them, however did this is highly skilled at hiding."_ Said Laplace, mentally to Rogue, if anyone were to hear their conversation, they would only hear bzzts. Laplace was a Grey ghost-look a like body with no legs; he has yellow eyes and yellow bracelets.

"Damnit… I wonder if they are even alive. Nevertheless, if Megaman is dead, them I never would prove myself stronger than him." Rogue said, anger evident in his voice.

*beep* *beep*

"Hmm? What do you want Luna?" Rogue asked, looking to his Hunter-VG, a popup appeared, revealing the face of a blond girl with 2 torpedo like ponytails, she was using a blue shirt with a red cravat, she has a blue with white stripes knee length skirt.

"Did you find something? I know the Sattela Police computer picked some signals from this area." Said Luna in a business like tone.

"No, the only thing I found here is a platform and stars…" Said Rogue.

"Them keep looking! Megaman and the others are gone and you are the only hope they have of ever coming back!" Yelled Luna at him.

"Do you ever shut up? I'm trying my best to localize them! If Laplace found no EM-signatures nearby, them there is nothing in there! There isn't a single virus in about a thousand kilometers!" Said Rogue, a bit annoyed.

"Keep looking! The enemy must have hidden their EM-signatures somehow!" Yelled Luna at him again.

"Ok! Ok! Fine! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Yelled Rogue, losing his almost non-existent patience.

"_Troublesome woman… I not having any luck here, all I can see is stars, stars everywhere! The Universe is big and I know the enemy could be in any place… Currently I'm in the Andromeda Galaxy looking for them… Without luck… Damn!" _Rogue tough, he knew looking in the entire universe would be a pain in his ass, but he need to find Megaman, otherwise, he could never prove himself stronger.

"_Is that the only reason? Aren't you worried about them because they are your… 'friends'?" _Asked Laplace mentally to Rogue.

"Shut Up Laplace!" Said Rogue,annoyed.

Rogue looked up to see a purple light, heading towards the milk way (Via Lactea) Galaxy, here Earth lies.

"I think this means trouble… C'mon Laplace! Let's follow this light!" Said Rogue, as he dashed the wave roads, following the light.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Well, that is for the 3****rd**** chapter… I hope it isn't turned out to be bad, because I was some writer's block as I was writing this chapter… Tell me about what do you think about this chapter. I put some references on this chapter, If you could tell me from what Anime or Game the references were, your name will appear on the next chapter… I want to Thank LoneWolf for still being my beta-reader and helping me in this fic. Please leave me a review, 112 hits is something, please if that much people already read my fic, please leave me a review, so I could know if you like the fic or not, and where should I improve. You can also help by giving me suggestions. If you fell like sending me a suggestion via PM, please do as you please.**

**Your Friend**

**Lander_Blazer.**


	4. Fear the power of metal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any character of the series. ****But I own my OCs, James and Sara, and whatever OC I put in this fic.**

**Summary: Solo ran in some trouble while following his target, meanwhile, a new friend appear for James and Sara.**

**A/N: Just to remember, this arc is know as: The 4 Guardians Arc.**

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 4: Fear the power of metal

"_Damn… Just how much time I am pursuing this damn flash?"_ Tough Rogue, he was getting tired and pissed because of the speed of the damn thing.

"_For nearly 4 hours… I think we must give up, or try attacking it." _Laplace said to Rogue.

"_Damn… The wave road is close to ending… If I don't do something fast… Screw it! Rogue First!"_ Rogue mentally yelled, he shot his purple first towards the flash of light. Some punches hit the flash. The flash stopped and immediately ran towards Rogue.

"_Okay, what do you want?"_ Asked an annoyed voice as the flash hit the ground. Revealing an EM-being. The EM-being was humanoid. His armor was green-blue with the Sigma symbol on his chest, on his back a shark fin, his jumpsuit color is green. His helmet visor color is black and you can't see his eyes, his helmet is blue and has 2 shark fins in the laterals. He has a red crystal in his forehead. His teeth are like the one of a shark, full of canines. He has one shark fin in each of his elbows.

"I want to know, who are you, and what are you doing going towards earth." Asked Rogue.

"How do you know I was going towards earth? Wait… You are Rogue! Master Sigma told me much about you… You are the only one who survived the virus copies…. My name is Titanium Shark." The being know now as Titanium Shark said.

"You… So you are one of the subordinates of the person who defeated the entire Star Force? I'm going to enjoy torturing you, so you can tell me where Megaman is! Prepare yourself!" Said Rogue as he materialized the Laplace Blade.

"You are strong, but you don't stand a chance against my power of manipulating Metal!" Yelled Titanium Shark.

"Let's see you power! Rogue Fist!" Yelled Rogue as he shot dozen of purple firsts towards Titanium Shark.

"Ha! Titanium Blades!" Titanium Shark materialized two swords, one on each hand, using liquid metal that appeared out of nowhere. He used his blades to cut the fists in two.

"How did you do that? There is no way you can use liquid metal in the space!" Said Rogue.

"Ha! I can use the EM-waves to make liquid metal, as long as there is minerals close by, or EM-waves I can use metal whenever I please! Metal Tower!" Titanium Shark yelled, he stabbed his sword on the ground, causing numerous metal spikes to appear out of nowhere, Rogue evaded them and counter-attacked using another Rogue fist, but the fists where cut in two by his swords.

"Ha! Let me tell you something. I can use metal whenever I please because the wave roads can accumulate an incredible low quantity of minerals, but if I was to use that alone, the wave roads surrounding us was going to disappear, but, if a meteor is close by; I can extract its minerals. If you don't know, some meteors can carrier diverse type of metal, steel, aluminium, or whatever metal type is inside the meteor. Look at your left." Said Titanium Shark, after explaining how he can use his metal. Rogue looked to his left and saw a huge meteor passing.

"W-what?" Rogue said.

"He, why do you think I 'failed' to notice you? I was simple waiting to see a passing by meteor, so I could use its minerals. Now die! Metal Whirlpool!" Yelled Titanium Shark. Whirlpools appeared below Rogue. He evaded of the first, the whirlpools turned into solid metal, as soon as he landed, another whirlpool appeared, he continued this process 2 more times, until the last small whirlpool appeared below him, Rogue barely avoided the attack.

"Hmm. Looks like the meteor run out of metal… Oh well, I still can use what I have!" Titanium Shark yelled as the previous metal Spikes turned into liquid metal and began surrounding him.

"Metal Bullet!" The liquid metal surrounding him turned into solid bullets, he them shoted the projectiles towards Rogue in an incredible speed.

"Mu Rejection Barrier!" Yelled Rogue as the blue barrier appeared and protected him against the projectiles, bouncing them to the ground.

"Not bad, now is my turn! Laplace Blade!" Yelled Rogue as he shot his blade towards Titanium Shark.

"It's not going to work! Metal Shield!" Yelled Titanium Shark, all the metal on field come to him and formed a huge metal shield, blinding him from the sword, which disappeared in mid air.

"Huh?"

"Got you! Rogue Break!" Rogue appeared behind Titanium Shark with his sword in his hand, glowing purple, he smashed his blade in the Shark's head and a huge purple explosion occurred.

"Hmph!" Said Rogue, as he began to walk way… However…

"Hmm… That was very good; you actually hurt me a little." Said Titanium Shark, shocking Rouge because he survived his attack head on.

"H-how?" Asked Rogue, surprised.

"I simply made up a metal shield in the last second, the sword didn't hurt me, but the explosion affected me. But now is time to get serious. Metal Clone!" Yelled Titanium Shark, the metal surrounding him transformed into 4 metallic copies of him, leaving some metal for Shark to use.

"Get him!" Yelled Shark, the 4 copies dashed towards Rogue.

"Damn it!" Yelled Rogue as he braced himself for the attack. The first clone tried to slash Rogue, but he ducked and attacked him with a pothole making the clone fall, the second tried to stab him from above, but Rogue rolled out of the way, he got up just in time to evade another slash by other clone. The previous fallen clone attacked Rogue from behind using 2 metal blades, Rogue countered with his own sword; he put the 2 blades away from him and slashed the clone, cutting him in two, the clone turned into liquid metal that spreaded across the floor. The other 3 clones went towards him and began to attack him with a sequence of slashes. Rogue rebated the slashes with his own blade, one of the clones tried to stab his stomach, but the Mu Rejection Barrier protected him, bouncing him off, Rogue took this opportunity and cut the clone's head off, this clone also transformed into liquid metal. The 2 remaining clones looked to each other, they nodded, one of them advanced to Rogue, while the other transformed his left hand into a machine gun. The first clone began a blade to blade combat with Rogue, the clone tried to cut Rogue's head off, but Rogue ducked and counter attacked with a spinning kick, the clone was launched upwards. Rogue jumped and hit the clone with a kick in his stomach. The clone was launched to the ground. Rogue prepared to stab him, but he forgot the number 1 rule in battles. Never give your back to an opponent. The other clone with a machine gun, fired dozen metal bullets towards Rogue, he faced him just in time to use his Mu Barrier to protect himself, but that was all the other clone needed, the clone in the ground quick got up and slashed Rogue in the back. Rogue screamed in pain as blood was leaking out of his skin, his jumpsuit was with a slash mark to it. He turned back and saw the bloody blade of the clone.

"H-how? How is possible for me to bleed while I'm EM-changed?" Said Rogue, to Titanium Shark who as just enjoying the show.

"My metal is mixed with EM-waves, meaning I can make my blade cut trough waves and make it have the same effect it would if I slashed you with a sword while you aren't EM-changed. That is what makes me stronger! I can slash you skin and put poison inside the wound! Meaning, you will have a very painful death!" Said Titanium Shark.

"D-damn! Rogue Break!" Rogue jumped upwards and slashed one of the clones, causing a giant purple explosion. The other clone with the machine gun looked towards Rogue, only to see the Laplace Blade collide in his forehead, turning him into liquid metal.

"Now I see why you are one of the Star Force! These clones have about 50% of my true strength each! And you just fought against 4, meaning you just fought against 2 of me! But the space lacks Metal, and my true strength could not be show here. Whatever, I will just finish you!" Said Titanium Shark.

"We will see! Dancing Blade Combo!" Rogue yelled as he launched the Laplace Blade towards Titanium Shark.

"Not going to work twice!" He evaded the blade, but was not expecting the blade to turn and began to slash him multiple times before stopping; Rogue appeared from above and attacked using a Rogue break, causing a giant purple explosion.

"Heh… Not bad, you actually are strong!" Said Titanium Shark.

"Shut up! Just tell me where your master's base is!" Said Rogue, getting weak because of the poison.

"Ha! Okay… I will tell you… Not! Metal Prison Tree!" Yelled Titanium Shark. The metal all around the field come towards Rogue, he tried to evade, but the metal was too fast and he was poisoned. The metal caught him and transformed into a tree, Rogue was in the front of the tree, the branches are holding him.

"Now… Die!" Titanium Shark launched one of his swords towards Rogue' heart, he used his Mu barrier, the barrier shattered but the blade dislocated and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"AHHH!" Rogue yelled in pain. Although he hated to run from a fight, he needed to, because if he stayed here any longer he was going to die.

"T-trans… out." Rogue whispered. He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Waza, unconscious.

"Huh, lucky bastard, now to continuing my mission." Titanium Shark said to himself as he disappeared and continued his mission towards earth.

_Waza HQ…_

"Solo!" Yelled a girl, as she come close it was revealed to be Luna.

She kneeled on his side, he was unconscious, a blade was stabbing his shoulder, and he was losing blood. He was using a slight different version of his clothes. He has a black shirt with a purple MU symbol on the center, he has a short blue scarf in his neck. His pants are black with purple lines. He has a red tear line tattoo on his cheek, he no longer use his earrings. His eye color is red and he has spiked white hair.

"W-what happened to you?" Asked Luna, as she watched the unconscious Solo bleed.

"Quick Luna! We need to get him to the hospital!" Said a voice from Luna's Hunter-VG, the creature was a green bunny inside a pink magic hat with jewels.

"Okay Vogue! Hang on Solo! We are not going to lose you too…" She said as she carried Solo by his shoulder.

"Call an ambulance! Fast!" Luna yelled to the Sattela Police wizards that were nearby.

_Meanwhile… In the space._

"_Okay… I think I lost him, at least he's not going to be chasing me off for a while…" _Thought a blue EM-being, the EM-being was Dolphin-like being, the EM-being that helped Blaze on Sage Shrine.

"Well, well… Look what we have there!" Said a very familiar voice.

"Shark! I tough I'd escaped from you!" Said Dolphin with anger.

"Heh! I just had some trouble on the way. Now hand over the power orbs you have with you!" Said Titanium Shark.

"Tch… Very well… Shark Blast!" Yelled Titanium Shark as the fins on his arm started to glow, he then shoted two crescent waves towards Dolphin, who evaded the attacks.

"Ice Bullets!" Dolphin yelled, ice spikes appeared in her front, she then shoted the spikes towards Titanium Shark, he evaded some of them, but 2 managed to hit him.

"_Not bad… But there is no passing by meteor, this means I will need to take the Metal from the Wave road, I will not be able to produce much, but that is gonna be sufficient, since she can't use her full power away from planet AM…_" Thought Titanium Shark.

"Heh, is that all? Metal Release!" Titanium Shark yelled, the wave roads around them started to deteriorate, he stopped when the wave roads were almost non-existent around them. A small ring of liquid metal was surrounding Titanium Shark.

"Metal Lasers!" Yelled Titanium Shark, half of the metal surrounding him went towards Dolphin in a laser like-line. She dodged the attacks but also fell in Shark's trap.

"Metal Snake!" Yelled Titanium Shark, the other half of the liquid metal surrounding him, become a snake with poison dripping of his fangs, the snake shot towards the distracted Dolphin.

"Ahh!" She cried out as the snake hit her tail.

"Now the poison is going to slowly kill you… Now to get the power orb…" Said Titanium Shark.

"I-I'm not done yet! Glacier Barrage!" Yelled Dolphin as she inhaled, a mist began to form around them, the ground started to freeze.

"What is this? Doesn't matter, you can't use you full power here, so whatever you use now is just gonna have half of its original powers!" Said Titanium Shark, as he prepared to hit her with another snake of liquid metal (the previous metal lasers).

"Ahh!" Cried Dolphin as she shot a freezing storm from her mouth, she hit him dead on, he was shocked to see himself freezing.

"How? You couldn't have the power to freeze me!" Said Titanium Shark.

"Master Lumine taught this technique to me. It's one of the forbidden techniques he taught me…." Dolphin said weakly, she took advantage from the mist and fled.

"_Damn…" _Tough Titanium Shark, complete paralyzed from the technique.

_Meanwhile in earth…__ Alohaha beach._

"C'mon Sara! You can do better than that!" Said James, he was playing tag with Sara. He was using green swim trunks.

"*huff* *huff*, Jammy! You know that you are faster than me!" Said Sara between breaths, James however showed no signs of being tired. Sara was using a lavender blue bikini.

"We are playing for nearly 1 hour. Let's take a break." Said James.

"Let's go to the ocean! I want to swim!" Said Sara, using the dreaded puppy eyes.

"You don't need to use that to make me go swim with you… _Although if I not wanted, she could easily make me go using these cute puppy eyes…" _ As James said this, Sara started dragging him by the hand; she jumped into the water forcing James to jump with her.

"You know you didn't needed to do that… I could have entered just fine." Said a slight annoyed James.

"Aww… You are no fun." Sara faked a hurt tone.

"What? I'm no fun? I'm going to get you for this!" Said James, he started chasing Sara , whose was laughing, he was smiling as well.

"_Crap… She is 10 times faster than me in the water… I wonder how she did accomplish that. But still is good to have a good time now and then." _Thought James, as he already was getting tired.

"Tired already mister 'The Flash'?" Said Sara in a mocking tone.

"Yeah…Did you ever thought about going to a swim tournament? You are 10 times faster than any other person I know in the water!" Said James.

"No, I don't want to. You know that my dream is working on an aquatic park, right?" Said Sara.

"How can I forget with you telling me that all the time…" Said James.

"_Yes, ever since we were little, Sara loved the life in the Ocean, she watch every documentary about the Oceans, rivers, etc. She often drags me to aquatic parks, her favorite animal are dolphins, she always says that they are cute and want to ride in their back."_ Thought James.

_In the beach benches…_

"_Look to these two… Always hanging out with each other, from what as far as I could remember, James is always protecting Sara from bullies, these two are very close friends. Sara, in a way, makes me remember about Dolphin. I wonder how she is doing? Oh well, I think I gonna see if I find any fast fish to try to surpass, these virus are boringly slow…" _ Tough Blaze, who was in the Wave roads, easily catching crowket G viruses.

As the time passed, it was already 11:00 Pm; James said he was going to get them to a restaurant.

"_Okay, just another walk on the beach before going… It's so calm here, the ocean at night can be such a peaceful sight." _Thought Sara as she was walking on the edge of the beach.James as observing from the benches, packing their stuff.

"_She is still in her swimsuit… *sigh*…She says this view at night is a very relaxing sight, I beginning to think that too, the stars shining above us, the calm breeze, and the calm waves. But is still dangerous if someone is to swim late this hour, I hope she doesn't enter now." _ Tough James as he watched Sara walk peacefully on the beach.

A comet is visible on the sky, its color is blue, James looked to the comet.

"Why is this so familiar?" Said James aloud to himself.

"It's not just a comet! I know this presence anywhere!" Said Blaze a bit aloud.

"Huh? It's coming in the direction of the Ocean… It'll gonna crash…" Said James, Sara too looked at it, the comet hit the water, the Ocean started going wild, James panicked and ran next to Sara.

"What happened?" Said Sara.

"I-Its Dolphin! I can't believe she is here! But something is wrong, her signature is weak!" Said Blaze, concerned for his friend.

"Dolphin? One of you friends of Sage Shrine?" Asked Sara.

"Yes! We need to help her!" Said Blaze.

"Hold on! We don't know how much far or how depth she is in the Ocean." Said James.

"Then, I am going!" Said Sara, before James could yell to her don't, she already jumped in.

"Damn! C'mon Blaze, we can't leave Sara alone there! _Transcode: Blaze Commando!"_ Said James, he transformed into Blaze Commando, and started to fly above Sara, making sure she was okay.

"_I'm sure it's here somewhere… I know this is the location of her fall… Found it! But she is depth in the Ocean!" _Tough Sara, she looked below to see Dolphin slowly sinking. She plunged into the Ocean to help her.

"_Don't do nothing reckless Sara…" _Tough James as he observed from above.

_1 __minute later…_

"_I can't keep going on to much…But I need to save her, if she is a friend of Blaze, them she must have a good heart… Got it!" _Tough Sara, she took Dolphin's fin and started going upwards slowly.

"_Ugh… I can't hold on anymore…" _ Tough Sara, she drowned and lost consciousness. She got to the surface unconscious 20 seconds later.

"SARA!" Yelled James, he dashed to get her, he got Sara in one shoulder and Dolphin in another.

"_Hang on you two…"_ Tough James as he flied to the beach.

_2 minutes later…_

James put Sara and Dolphin gently to the ground. Blaze went to Dolphin. James started to panic.

"C'mon Sara! Wake up!" James said, he was shaking her. He tried everything in the manual to get her to wake up.

"_Except one thing… Forgive me Sara…" _James blushed as he tough about this, he quickly shake this off. He get his lips close to hers and started doing a Mouth to Mouth (Something you do to make a person breathe again).

Sara blinked, she looked to see what James was doing, and she blushed a deep crimson of red and started coughing as the water got off her lung.

"Sara! Are you okay?" Said James concerned.

"Y-yeah… *cough*, I'm fine, a bit cold but fine." She was still blushing from the early experience. She blushed even more as James hugged her tightly.

"Don't do something so reckless like that again ok? I can't bear to lose you too..." James said with relief.

"James… Don't worry I'm okay…" Said Sara as she hugged her back.

"If you are already done, we need to help Dolphin and fast!" Yelled Blaze.

"Let's get her to Waza, they take care of damaged Wizards there." Said James as he slowly released Sara, he helped her get up.

"Let's go." Said James.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Name: James Kraft**

**Age: 16**

**Partner: Blaze**

**Transformation name: Blaze Commando**

**Likes: Sara, his friends, the sky and the clouds. His favorite food is spaghetti and Pizza.**

**Dislikes: Bullies principally the ones who like to mess up with Sara. Jerks, persons who looks down on others and persons who tries to harm his friends. His least favorite food is salad, although he still eats vegetables.**

**Personality: James is a kind guy, since he and Sara lost their parents he promised to be strong for his and Sara's sake. The two of them are very close and can be see often hanging around together. James has a natural speed on the ground, he can easily keep up with a bike in all of its speed. He also has very good agility that helps him in defending Sara against bullies. He is also very strategic and can easily make a strategy for any situation, even in battle. Blaze's Tactical analysis boosts his strategic thinking ten fold in a wave battle. In his wave changed state, his ability is great speed, great strategic thinking and control over lighting and wind, however his element is neutral.**

**Dreams: have a family, be world champion racecar driver.**

**Sorry for the short chapter… But I got some problems with writer's block and the fact that I needed to hurry to post the chapter didn't help at all. I hope the chapter isn't so bad. Well, tell me what you think about this chapter. I know that there are people reading this. Please review.**

**Lander_Blazer**


	5. The pursuers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Star Force or any of its characters; however I do own my OCs: James and Sara, and however OC I put into this fic.**

**Summary: James and Sara travel to Waza to take care of Dolphin, they met Luna here and Dolphin explains her situation to her and also as the group know as pursuers and the one who tried to capture Blaze. As this is happening, Titanium Shark frees himself of the Ice prison and head towards earth.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 5: The Pursuers

"_Transcode: Blaze Commando!"_ James said as he transformed in Blaze Commando.

"Sara, you better hold firm because we are going to flash!" Said James as he picked Sara bridal style, Sara was holding Dolphin, after that James literally flashed out of the place towards Waza.

_5 minutes later… James arrived at Waza…_

"Thank you for taking the Kraft express, please come again!" Joked James as he landed in Waza outskirts. He gently put Sara in the ground.

"We don't have time to joke around! Hurry!" Blaze said inside James's head.

"Okay, trans out!" The redhead transformed back to normal.

"Let's go…" Sara said, James guided Sara to the entrance, two Satella police wizards materialized.

"Halt! State your purpose!" The guards said with authority.

"Here, this AM-ian named Dolphin crashed into earth in this state, she is in a bad situation and we need to take care of her." James said in a calm tone, however he was nervous and worrying about Blaze's friend.

"We gonna contact one of our commanders, wait a minute." Said the guard.

_5 minutes later…_

"You can enter…" Said the guard as he disappeared.

"Let's go Sara." Said James to Sara, who as a little afraid of the place.

"Hey don't worry, they are not gonna hurt us." Said James in a gently tone.

"Okay…" Said Sara, the 2 entered the place, James looked around the giant place, he stopped when he saw a blonde woman with 2 turbine like pigtails staring at their direction. She looked very young, about 18 years old.

"How can I help you?" Asked the blonde.

"We need to take care of this AM-ian, she is in a very bad condition." Said Blaze, materializing next to James.

"My name is James Kraft, the big guy over here is Blaze, and the cute girl with blue hair next to me is Sara Ocean." Said James, Sara just blushed, but shook this off because of the current situation.

"My name is Luna Platz, nice to meet you. Follow me, but remember, don't tell anyone what you see or hear here okay?" Said Luna.

"C'mon! Let's go already! I don't know how much time Dolphin can sustain this! Her EM-signatures are decreasing each minute we spend here!" Said Blaze with worry and annoyance in his voice.

"Calm down Omega-Xis!" Yelled Luna.

"Huh? Did you just call me Omega-xis?" Asked Blaze.

"I don't have time for this! Tell me, here is the lab!" Said Blaze, Luna said that is in the 10th floor, Blaze took Dolphin and bolted out.

"Let's follow him before he causes trouble. Blaze is not in his correctly state of mind right now." Said James.

_30 minutes later… 10__th__ floor, EM-being hospital._

"Alright… How is she?" Asked Blaze to Luna.

"She is conscious now, you can talk to her, but I need to come along to ask about what happened." Said Luna with a serious tone in her last statement.

"Alright, you can come." Said James, they directed themselves towards Dolphin's recovery room, she was staring to the ceiling.

"W-where I am?" Asked Dolphin in a weak voice, as she looked in their direction.

"You were in earth, Waza HQ hospital. We only attend Sattela Police Commandos wizards or foreign beings here." Said Luna.

"Your name is Dolphin correct? My name is James, James Kraft, the blonde here is Luna Platz, the cutie blue haired girl here is Sara Ocean." Said James, getting a smack on the head, courtesy of Luna.

"What did I do?" Asked James.

"Dolphin! Are you alright!" A voice shouted, Blaze materialized out of nowhere near the bed where Dolphin was, Dolphin's eyes shot wide.

"B-Blaze? I-is you?" Asked Dolphin, her voice filled with hope.

"Of course it's me! Do you think that bastard, I think his name is Commander Yammark that Sigma send after me, before I got to earth could defeat me? Ha! He is a weakling!" Said Blaze, he was cut off by Dolphin tackling him to the ground.

"I-I was scared! Sigma send Titanium Shark after me! He is after me for about 6 years! I tried to fight him numerous times, but he always managed to defeat me using his control over metal. I always needed to escape whenever I was defeated… He is not you average Maverick…" Said Dolphin as she got off a blushing Blaze.

"Sorry… But what are mavericks?" Asked Sara, who was slight concerned for the AM-ian.

"They are Sigma's troopers. The Mavericks are generally easy beaten by us, but Sigma also made the pursuers. They are a group of 4 powerful mavericks that Sigma made to capture us. Each one of them have abilities similar to us, Titanium Shark for example, he can control metal with free will, just like I can control water." Said Dolphin, explaining about the group know as "Pursuers".

"Commander Yammark wasn't that strong, he was as quick as me, that is what gave me trouble." Said Blaze.

_Flashback…_

"_Its been at least 1 month since I escaped from Sage Shrine… Currently I am on an empty planet, I wonder how the others are doing…" _Tough Blaze, he was in a green planet, the sky was green, and the ground as brown, this planet doesn't have any water.

"_Well, I can't stay here forever, I need to move out from this creepy place, It's still to close from planet AM and FM, Sigma's troops must be everywhere, so I just need to get out using my blinding speed… That is gonna be easy…"_ Tough Blaze, as he was about to get out, a barrage of green blasts hit the ground around him, he used his arm to protect himself. He looked up to see an EM-being.

"Finally I found you! You are good at hiding I must say, but now that I found you its over!" Said the EM-being as he become visible, he was different from what Blaze tough, not a EM-being but a Reploid, his armor is green, he was two giant dragonfly wings on his back, his helmet is shaped like the head of a dragonfly, his helmet covered his mouth, his visor was red, you could not describe the color of his eyes, since the visor didn't allow you to see the color. He was a yellow crystal on his forehead. He was green tail with a yellow ring on the end.

"My name is Commander Yammark! You stand no chance against my unrivaled speed!" Said Yammark.

"You must be one of Sigma's men, so asking what you want would be a waste of my time! If you think your speed is superior than mine, them bring on!" Said Blaze, he disappeared from sigh and appeared behind Yammark, he slashed with his claw, just to hit air.

"You speed is indeed impressive, but master Sigma equipped me with super speed and agility! Yammar Option!" Yammark shouted, dozens of dragonflies appeared surrounding him.

"FIRE!" Shouted Yammark, all the dragonflies started shooting green bomb spheres, Blaze used his hand to defend himself, the green spheres collided against him, exploding, but he didn't take to much damage, but the numbers of shots are overwhelming him, he was shot to a nearby rock and hit it full force.

"Ha! How do you like that! Yammar Missiles!" Commander Yammark created another dozens of dragonflies and said dragonflies shot towards Blaze like missiles. All of them exploding on contact.

"That was to ea…" Yammark never finished, all the dragonflies surrounding him are shred to pieces, he looked back just in time to see Blaze finishing another dragonfly.

"You think I'm one of the 4 guardians for nothing? Flash Striker!" Suddenly everything around Blaze become slower like a turtle, that meaning he got faster, he dashed towards Yammark, intent to slash him to pieces with his claws, but his hand got blocked by Yammark's hand, Blaze's eyes widened.

"Impressive technique, but just as I said, you can't rival my speed! Yammark Option!" This time hundreds of dragonflies appeared out of thin air.

"Hehehe… FIRE!" All the dragonflies shot thousands of sphere projectiles towards Blaze, causing explosion after explosion, after it ended all that remained is dust.

"Don't try to trick me! I know you are there! Get out so I can pulverize you!" Yelled Yammark.

_Behind a rock, with a view towards Commander Yammark…_

"_Heh, he is fast, looks like I need to think of a strategy to win against him… Let's see, his speed is as good as mine if not faster, but he lacks strength and power to inflict me enough damage, plus I can sustain his sphere bullets for a long time… Maybe it's time to use 'that' skill… Let's see… The area we are is square patterned, and is surrounded by numerous mountains… I get it… Using that skill along with the mountains is gonna give me a quick victory!" _Blaze tough of a strategy, he finally got out of his hiding place.

"Blaze Mark Daggers!" Yelled Blaze, in his hand formed two yellow daggers, he shot one in one side of the area, destroying numerous dragonflies along.

"Where are you aiming? Fire!" Said Yammark as he ordered all the dragonflies to shot their projectiles in his direction. Blaze launched his other dagger in the other corner, destroying another dozen of dragonflies.

"Ha! Try to keep up with me! Flash Strike!" Yelled Blaze, his speed got higher, the dragonflies are having trouble hitting their target, and Blaze formed another set of daggers and shot them towards the other 2 corners.

"You aim sucks! What are you trying to hit anyway?" Mocked Yammark, though he missed Blaze's smile.

"Nothing… I just have two words to say… Boom and Goodbye! Celestial Mark Trap: Thunder!" Yelled Blaze as he brought his hands upwards, the daggers began to glow, a square blinding light formed around the canyon Yammark is.

"Gyah! What is this?" He yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Say goodbye!" Yelled Blaze as he brought his hands downwards, a GIANT thunder, the same size of the canyon impacted the ground were Yammark was.

"GRUAAAHHH!" Yelled Commander Yammark in agony, a huge explosion occurred, the mountains surrounding the canyon as now covering the place where Yammark used to be. Flashes of light began to exist the rocks covering Yammark fallowed by a giant explosion.

"HA! How as that! Now time to get out of here!" Said Blaze, he bolted out of the planet before the explosion could get him.

_End of Flashback…_

"That is how I defeated him, he was not of much challenge, I just needed to fry his ass." Said a grinning Blaze.

"Then that means we only have 3 pursuers to worry about…" Said James.

"Dolphin… How much away is he from were?" Asked Sara, slight worried about the strength of their foe.

"Titanium Shark is not to much away, I put him in my ice prison, so he can't fallow me… But I think he must have freed himself now…" Said Dolphin.

"Don't worry Dolphin." Said Blaze.

"Huh? Why don't worry, our power is only half were in earth…" Said Dolphin.

"Yeah, but me and James together, we can beat that metal freak." Said Blaze.

"Uhh… Sorry, but I am confused, who are you? And who is Sigma?" Asked Luna, who as confused.

"H-he was…" Everyone turned to the door, Solo was standing there, bandaged, Laplace floating next to him.

"Solo! You need to rest!" Yelled Luna.

"Shut up! Sigma… He was… The one who, captured the entire Star Force… He is the one who sent the purple copies; I fought against this Titanium Shark you said… He is strong, he defeated me, and also, he was the power to control metal the way he likes…" Said Solo, although he was badly injured and weak, he still talked like it was nothing, tough he was grunting in pain now and then…

"If you had trouble against him… Them that means he is in a different league than Commander Yammark." Said Blaze.

"So that means we need to work hard to defeat him Blaze." Said James, smiling.

"You fool! You stand no chance against him!" Said Solo, he grunted in pain for yelling.

"That may be… But together… Me and Blaze, we can overcome anything, as long as we fight to protect Sara and Dolphin, he can't defeat us that easily." Said James, Sara looked to him with a smile on her face.

"You are so like Megaman… But remember, I cannot help you in my current condition, so you must fight alone." Said Solo.

"He is not alone… As long as I am cheering for him he know that, at least in heart, in together with him…" Said Sara, blushing a little, James blushed too, but no one, save Blaze, saw it.

"_Why I am felling a little Déjà Vú? Those two just look like Megaman and that girl… Harp Note I think, her name was Sonia I think."_ Said Solo, he looked to the two.

"I hope you are right, we are the last ones of the Sattela Police Commandos, squadron Star Force left. I'm working on searching for traces of them, and Luna here is my _useless_ operator." Said Solo.

"What did you say?" Asked a angry Luna.

"Who, me? Nothing…" Said Solo sarcastically.

"Hphm!" Said an angry Luna.

"Now we need to get prepared to the incoming fight… Let's go Blaze." Said James, Solo fallowed him to tell about how he fights and help him make a strategy.

"_These 2… James looks just like Blaze… And Sara is a lot like me…" _Tough Dolphin.

"What about we talk about other thing, since we are alone?" Asked Sara.

"Okay." Said Dolphin, smiling because she already made a new friend.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Just a little more…" _Tough Titanium Shark, he was having trouble controlling the metal around his body, because of the lack of space, he was trying to make the prison shatter.

"_There!"_ Shark Yelled in his mind, the prison started to shatter, he now as finally free!

"Just luck that I surrounded myself with Metal before she freeze me… Now to go to earth… I gonna make she pay for that humiliation!" Said Titanium Shark out loud as he dashed towards earth.

XOXOXOXOXO

**I FINALLY finished this chapter… If you are asking yourself why Solo is more friendly, well, let's just say that time changes people. The next chapter is the beginning of the battle against Titanium Shark!**** Does James and Blaze stand a chance against the powerful power of metal manipulation? Titanium Shark is gonna be more stronger in earth, since earth as metal EVERYWHERE, that means trouble…**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, because I pretty much improvised, since I was with a hell of a writer's block case… Well don't forget to review, and more than one word at least. **

**Lander_Blazer**


	6. The Metal Lord Vs the Sky Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any of it's characters, but I do own my OCs. ****If a fic happens to be similar to this one is mere coincidence.**

**Summary: Titanium Shark arrives in earth, now James must fight against him with all he got, if he doesn't want to be defeated.**

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 6: The Metal Lord VS The Sky Guardian.

"So… What do you think about your opponent?" Asked Solo to James, after he explained how he battles.

"He uses the power of metal, he can transform it in a liquid form and shape it in any form he desires… That may prove to be difficult since earth has great Metal reserves…" Said James.

"Well, we can't think about it anymore, look at the time. You need to rest for tomorrow." Said Solo (Yes, he is bit OOC here.). The clock was counting 2:00AM

"Okay, I will get Sara." Said James as he existed the simulation room.

_In the hospital bed, where Dolphin was…_

"Hey Sara…" Whispered James, he looked around to see a sleeping Sara.

"_She is cute when she is sleeping… Anyway, I think we will need to sleep here." _Tough James, Solo appeared behind him, he still was hurting but not much anymore.

"Hmph. Just take the chair and the blankets over here, I gonna go back to my room before I pass out, this poison is still draining me." Said Solo as he slowly walked back to his room.

"_Hmm… Blaze is already sleeping… Well, let's see. Found it." _He grabbed one of the chairs and one of the blankets, he sit next to Sara and put the blanket over them.

"Mhmm…" Sara moaned in her sleep and unconsciously moved her head to James's shoulder. Making James blush a bit.

"_The gods must be having fun with me now… Not that I mind having her cute face so close… I'd better sleep before morning come."_ Tough James to himself, he closed his eyes, put an arm around Sara and went to sleep.

_Morning… 8:00 Am…_

"Mhmm…" Mumbled James, he yawned and slowly opened his eyes, he looked to his left and found a sleeping Sara on his shoulder, she was snoring slightly.

"_She must be tired after what happened to her yesterday… I will let her sleep a little mo…" _James tried to get away, but Sara was a firm grip on him.

"_Oh well. I Might as well enjoy this."_ James relaxed a bit more, he looked to his front and found Blaze and Dolphin staring right back at him.

"_Shit…_ What?" Asked James, he was blushing slightly.

"Don't you two look so cute over there?" Said Blaze, he was chuckling and trying not to laugh loud because of Sara.

"Shut up…" Said an annoyed James.

"Wow… Sara must be very important to you hmm?" Asked Dolphin, James just blushed more.

"She is all I have left… Of course, we still have our grandparents, but still, I promised her parents to never leave her alone. And, she is very precious to me… We both know the pain to lose a parent in front of our very eyes. Sara still is depressed sometimes because of this, and I must remain strong for both mine and her sake…" Said James, he just blushed a little more. He looked over to Sara; she was opening her eyes slowly. James smiled.

"Morning Sara…" Whispered James gently to her. Sara looked up and found that she as leaning into James. She blushed slightly and looked to him, he just smiled to her.

"Morning Jammy…" Said Sara, blushing slightly but smiling, oh, how James wished he could stay like this forever. But they needed to get up.

"Let's go Sara, we need to get ready, the Shark may be arriving at any time." Said James, he got up and offered his hand to Sara, who happily accepted.

"Oh… And you two…" James said looking to Dolphin and Blaze, a evil smirk on his face.

"Don't make anything inappropriate here, this is a hospital, plus we don't need an extra EM-being with us right now." Said the redhead as he and Sara got out of the room, both laughing, the two AM-ians are left with red faces.

_10:00 AM…After Breakfast, Sattela Police HQ…_

*WARNING* *WARNING*…

"We detected a hostile EM-signal going towards Alohaha!" Said an random police officer.

"It must be Titanium Shark…" Said Solo, he still is weak, and can't fight.

"Okay, I will go and intercept him…" Said James, Blaze was next to him, they both have serious faces.

"James…" A voice said next to him.

"Sara… Don't worry, I will be okay." Said James, he smiled to Sara, who has an worried look on her face.

"Promise me you will not do anything reckless…" Said Sara, she was close to tears, Blaze tough she was exaggerating, but James just looked to her and hugged her, Sara hugged back almost instantly.

"Don't worry Sara, remember my promise, I will never leave you alone…" James whispered to her, she released him. She was not more scared of losing him, but still worried.

"Good Luck…" Said Sara, Solo just sighed.

"_This is just to much coincidence…" _Tough Solo, remembering Megaman and his patner, Harp Note.

"James, are you ready?" A new voice said, it was Luna.

"Yes, I am." Said James with a serious voice.

"He just landed on Alohaha and is causing chaos over the beach, go and stop him." Said Luna. James nodded.

"_Transcode: Blaze Commando!"_ Shouted James, he transformed into Blaze Commando and dashed to the wave roads. He used his jets to get more speed.

"_Be careful… Jammy…" _Tough Sara.

_Alohaha Beach…_

"Ha! C'mon you can do better than that!" Yelled Titanium Shark, a large ring of metal was surrounding him, and there was metal everywhere on the ground. He was fighting the Sattela Police Wizards and defeating them easily.

"Hmph! You worthless scum! Get out of my face! Metal Tower!" Yelled Titanium Shark, he lifted his hands upwards and then, dozens of metal spikes raised of the ground, impaling the Wizards and deleting them.

"Ha! The earth's forces are nothing without Megaman and the rest of the star force! Now, to find where Dolphin is hiding…" Said Titanium Shark, he was about to leave, when…

"Blaze Buster: Sniper Range!" A voice Yelled, Titanium Shark was no time to dodge as a rapid, red piercing laser hit him dead on.

"Ugh! Who are you?" Yelled Titanium Shark.

"My name is Blaze Commando, the guardian of the skies!" Said James, as he landed in some distance. Titanium Shark looked over to him, his eyes grew wide.

"Blaze? Well, then that means that weakling, Yammark must have failed his mission!" Said Titanium Shark, he started to grin.

"Blaze is fused with me, my true name is James Kraft, and I gonna make you pay for what you did to these wizards!" Said Blaze Commando as he materialized his Commando Blades.

"Then… Come at me with full power! Metal Bullets!" Yelled Titanium Shark, the ring of metal surrounding him started to shot projectiles towards James, James evaded each one of the projectiles without much effort.

"Now is my turn metal-freak! Sonic Slice!" Yelled James, he swung his blade and shot a crescent wave of energy towards Titanium Shark, who evaded effortlessly.

"You have to do better than that!" Said Titanium Shark, before his very own eyes, Blaze Commando disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Battle Card: Impact Cannon!" Yelled James, his left arm transformed into a purple cannon, he then shot the blast into Shark's face, James quickly made his hand transform back to his blade.

"Ugh!" Shark was momentarily stunned because of the explosion; James took his opportunity and reappeared behind Shark. He started slashing his back, Titanium Shark grunted because of the pain, he turned around and punched James's gut, James grunted in pain.

"Not bad, but let's see how you can act against 5 of me! Metal Clone!" Shark took distance and spreaded his arms, Metal started rising from the ground, making about 10 clones of Titanium Shark. All of then had his metal blades.

"Attack!" Yelled Titanium Shark.

"This is bad!" James prepared himself for the battle. One of the clones tried to slash his head of, but James ducked and cut the clone's legs off, the clone turned into liquid metal. Another clone come from behind James, he tried to stab him, but James used his quick reflexes and used his blades to defend himself. 3 more clones come to him, James started to exchange swords blows against 4 opponents, he was doing good, but they are starting to overwhelm him.

"_Okay, enough kidding around. I'm need to finish these guys fast, before I become too tired to fight the real one! Flash Strike!"_ James started glowing green, all around him become more slow, the clones are moving like turtles, James easily cut they heads off.

"Huh?" Asked Titanium Shark to himself, he did not see that.

James dashed to the remaining 5 clones, he stabbed the heart of the fist, cut the second in half, cut the third's head off, finally, he transformed his two swords into two Blaze Busters, he fired a wide-wave like blast from the two busters, destroying the 2 remaining clones.

"So… Where are we?" Asked James, he stopped glowing.

"Heh, you might be a challenge after all… Metal Field!" Yelled Titanium Shark, the beach suddenly transformed itself in a lake of liquid Metal, James started to fly to escape the ground. Titanium Shark was standing above it.

"What is this? I knew you could control metal… But that is absurd!" Said James.

"_Looks like this is gonna be difficulty… Stay sharp James!"_ Blaze said in James's mind.

"I'm gonna finish you quickly! Metal Dragons!" Yelled Titanium Shark, from the metal lake numerous metal serpent dragons shots towards James. He managed to avoid the first, but the second grabbed his hand, James grunted in pain, he slashed the dragon's head of just in time to evade another one, another dragon come from behind him and bit his leg hard. James yelled in pain, he looked down to see blood dripping from his wound. He looked up just in time to evade a bite to his face.

"_This is ridiculous! If what Solo told me is true… Then this wound must have poison in it… Damn… Okay… Time to think of a strategy… Tactical Analysis… His attack pattern is only about controlling metal and sending it towards me… But he uses 'metal' and what can you use against metal…__ I get it, I will use a thunder based attack to conduct electricity and strike Titanium Shark…"_ James finished his thinking, thanks to his tactical analysis he now know his enemy's attack patterns and can evade easily.

Titanium Shark was getting annoyed, his opponent was now evading all of his dragons like he already know where they are going to attack, and this is getting to his nerves. James flied up and put his blades upwards.

"Thunderbolt!" Yelled James, his blades started to glow a green light. Then thunderbolts shot towards the sky, hitting the clouds, Titanium Shark was confused. Suddenly the sky began to darken and 1 second later green thunderbolts shot towards the metal lake, hitting it full on.

"Gruahh!" Titanium Shark yelled in pain, the electricity was running trough his metal and he was being electrocuted. His dragons all dropped.

"How do you like that? This technique requires some time, but is very powerful, especially against the right enemy…" Said Blaze Commando.

"You think you are strong? Let's see how you fight against gravity! Magnet Field!" Suddenly James as being pulled to the ground his turbines failing him. He hit the metal lake and tried to get up.

"What did you do?" Asked James.

"I just transformed the entire field in a giant magnet. And my target was you! Now you have to fight me in the ground! Metal Tower!" Yelled Titanium Shark, numerous metal spikes began rising from the ground, James was using his speed to evade, since he can't fly.

James transformed one of his blades in a buster and with a cry of "Blaze Buster: Sniper Range!" He shot a red laser like blast; the laser was homing towards Titanium Shark. He got out of the way, but the laser hit him from his back. He grunted in pain.

Shark was now getting angry, he decided to use one of his specialties, he began to submerge in the metal, and James got a bad feeling because of this. Suddenly various sharks fins began to surround James, he tried to dash out of the way, but a metal shark got his leg, James grunted, another shark got his other leg, and he started to think of a plan to get out of the way.

Titanium Shark emerged from the lake grinning evilly, he made a blade of metal in one of his hands, he got close to James and stabbed his heart, if he had eyes, they are going to be wide like a plate now. Because in a puff of smoke there was standing a fox plushie with a leaf in its head.

James appeared behind him and made a 3 combo on his back. Titanium Shark grunted in pain. This opponent was much more powerful than what he expected. He decided that is time to get this over it.

"Metal Prison Tree!" Yelled Titanium Shark. James got a bad feeling, before he could use another Fokx-Fu battle card, a metal tree appeared behind him, the tree branches got him, and he was now immobilized.

"Time to say good bye!" He prepared to launch his blade towards James.

"_Blaze… Download a bombalizer battle card now!" _James said to Blaze.

"_We are gonna get hurt too, are you sure?__" _Asked Blaze.

"_Yes! Just do it!"_ Said James.

"Battle Card: Bombalizer!" Yelled James, the tree behind him exploded in a huge explosion the sharks around Titanium Shark exploded too.

"Argh!" Cried the two, they are now a little stunned because of the explosion.

_Meanwhile… In Waza._

"James…" Said a very worried Sara, she was close to tears. They are watching the battle via satellite, and things don't look good.

"Damn, this is bad, the field is in favor of that damn Shark." Said Solo.

"Have a little faith in him, if he cannot defeat him, then we are doomed because I doubt another EM-being here in earth can defeat him." Said Luna, she too was a little worried about the situation. They looked to the screen just in time to see James being trapped in a metal tree.

"Damn it! That is the same technique he used against me!" Said Solo, he was pitying himself for not being able to do anything.

"James!" Cried Sara as she saw him using a bombalizer battle card to blow the tree and the sharks.

"Damn, that is dangerous, he can knock himself out if he keep using this." Said Luna.

"What is more, he was poisoned, I wonder how it's still didn't affect him, but the poison is gonna be a problem for him in this battle. Damn… If I could at least battle…" Said Solo with an angry face.

"Let's not just lose hope okay?" Said Dolphin, she already was better and was watching the battle with then.

"Yes… I trust James with my life, he is not going to lose so easily!" Said Sara, trying to cheer up.

_In alohaha beach…_

"Heh… It's a long time since I've come across someone so strong! But I need to accomplish my goal, if I do not, Sigma is going to turn me into Shark fin soup! Prepare yourself! Come forth! Metal Hydra!" Shouted Titanium Shark, he put his hands on the ground. Suddenly the entire metal lake began forming a tornado around Titanium Shark, Blaze Commando now was in the beach ground.

"This… Is gonna be bad…" Whispered James and Blaze at the same time as they saw a giant metal monster. The monster was three serpent heads, its body is giant with four legs and a tail, this monster is the legendary Hydra, only the monster is made of metal, the monster's height is the same was a 7 story tall building and the monster is wider than the beach. The monster turned its 3 heads towards James.

"Now… Prepare to die!" Yelled the Hydra.

To be continued…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Name:** Sara Ocean

**Age: **15

**Partner: **Not defined

**Transformation****: **Don't have

**Likes:** James, the aquatic life, lakes, rivers, the ocean. Her favorite food is fried fish and Hamburgers.

**Dislikes: **Bullies, people who doesn't respect the aquatic life, people who tries to hurt her friends. Her least favorite food is shark fin soup and turtle soup.

**Personality: **Sara is very kind, she treats other people well. She and James both lost their parents when they are very young and Sara still fell depression to this day, because of this she is very afraid she might lose James too. She can be often being seen hanging around with James. Sara has a natural talent in swinging, she can be as fast as James is in the ground, she can move like a mermaid inside the water. Sara was often bullied when she was a kid and James always saved her. Sara is very intelligent, although not in the same level as James, she knows everything about oceans and the aquatic life. She often drag James to aquatic parks whenever they could.

**Dreams:** Have a family, and work in an aquatic park, where she can be close to the aquatic life.

**This can be classified as a cliffhanger? Well, what do you think, did I make a good battle scene here? Because I'm pretty new making battle scenes. Well I hope you liked, the next chapter is gonna be James Versus the Hydra. What do you think of me putting this mythological creature? Please leave me a review, and if you want you also could make a suggestion.**

**Lander_Blazer**


	7. Enter the Ice Guardian: Aqua Dolphin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Megaman or any of its characters, I only own the OCs I put into this fic.

**Summary: **James battles the giant Metal Hydra monster; can he win against such power? James also gains a new partner to fight alongside him.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 7**: Enter the Ice Guardian: Aqua Dolphin!

"Oh crap…" Whispered James, seeing the giant opponent.

"Hahaha! I will enjoy torturing you! Metal Blaster!" The 3 Hydra heads opened their mouths, red energy started to charge, then started to fire dozens of giant fireballs.

"Holy Crap!" Said James, he started to avoid the blasts, one of the blasts hit him dead on. He grunted in pain, but stayed in his foot.

He started to fly using his turbines, he dashed towards the Hydra, the monster started to fire another dozen of blasts, but James evaded then all, when he got close to the central Hydra head, he transformed one of his hands back, he grabbed the skin of the creature and using the other blade, he made a deep cut in its back, the creature yelled in pain.

But before he could react, the Hydra head to the right grabbed him in a painful and powerful bite. James started to grunt in pain again, the head then agitated its head and launched James towards the ground full force.

James hit the ground dead on, he yelled in pain. He looked up just in time to see all the 3 Hydra heads with its mouths opens and aiming at him. He dashed out of the way just in time to avoid 3 laser beams.

"_Damn! This guy is way to strong for me! I need a strategy… Calm down James, okay now let's see… When I cut that thing is head the monster actually felt pain, so that means that Titanium Shark merged its own body in the creature right? Okay, I think I will try this out.__" _Tough James, he started to fly and appeared in the front of the Hydra's face.

"Hey you giant freak! Ever wonder what is going to happen if I slice you off to pieces? Crushing Twin Blades!" Yelled James, his two blade arms started to get bigger and wide, the sword grew until it reached the same size as a 3 story tall building.

Before the Hydra could reply, James activated his Flash Strike ability, making the Hydra and everything move like a turtle for him. He began to slash the monster with his blades in a very fast pace, the wind barely being able to keep up with him cutting the giant Hydra heads to pieces, he then flied above then and lined his body towards the body of the Hydra.

"Alright! Time to finish this! Electric Thunderstorm!" Yelled Blaze Commando, the turbines on his back moved to his shoulders, he started to charge energy. After that he shot a giant beam of thunder surrounded by a tornado towards the body of the Hydra.

The attack hit the hydra's body full on, causing a massive explosion, the beam of energy was not as large as the body of the Hydra, but certainly it was powerful.

"_Heh… I guess I did it… Two of my strongest attacks at the same time… I can barely move myself now… At least he is not going to cause trouble anymore…" _Tough James as he slowly floated to the ground.

He kneeled when he arrived at the ground panting heavily; he looked around and in fact did not see any remains of the Hydra monster, or any remains of the Titanium Shark, but he did see a purple glowing orb.

"_James, this must be the Virus core… Sigma must have created one core for each Pursuer he made, Yammark was one too, but he exploded and nothing remained of that planet. I think we must try to take that orb with us…" _Said Blaze to James. James nodded and went towards the orb.

_Meanwhile in Waza…_

"_That fight was just too fast… There is something wrong here…"_ Tough Solo, who as observing the fight very closely.

"Yeah! He did it Sara!" Said Luna, Sara too was smiling.

"Yes… I knew James could win… He never breaks a promise made to me…" Said Sara.

"No, he did not…" Said Solo.

"What do you mean?" Asked Luna.

"Dolphin, I think you know why James wasn't defeated Shark." Said Solo, pointing to Dolphin for her to explain.

"Shark is not that weak, whenever I though I defeated him, he came back, that core is what makes him control metal, thus allowing his body to reconstruct from scratch…" Said Dolphin. Sara got a worried look on her face.

"T-then that means… James is in danger!" Said Sara very worried, before anyone could say a thing, she rushed out of the base.

"Sara! Don't go!" Said Luna.

"I will go it her, I think I can protect her from harm." Said Dolphin.

"Then go, but you must be careful, the poison is still draining me, and by the looks of it it's draining you too." Said Solo.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Said Dolphin as she went after Sara.

_In Alohaha Beach…_

"Hehehe… You think I'm that weak?" Said a voice, apparently coming from all directions, James's eyes widened.

"T-that is not possible! How could you survive against an attack like that?" Asked James in shook.

"Tch, tch… No matter how many times you destroy my body… I can always regenerate it… Now, let's see how you battle a 5 headed Hydra!" As Titanium Shark said this, liquid metal began to erupt from everywhere. Just as before an enormous Hydra appeared, but this one was 5 heads instead of 3.

"_It's official, I'm screwed… I need to think of something… and fast!" _Tough James, he was starting to get worried, since the last attack cost him to much energy.

"Hydra Blaze!" Shouted the giant Hydra, all the 5 heads started to charge energy, then they all shot red beams of energy towards James.

James managed to evade all of the 5 blasts by taking off to the sky; he put his bladed hands towards the sky and with a shout of "Thunderbolt!" He shot dozens of bolts towards the sky, the bolts come back stronger hitting the Hydra dead on, as the later crie out in pain.

"_Damn it… All I can use to damage it is thunder attacks, and I don't have any water element attack… Maybe I will try to limit his movements… Let's see… I have 3 Wide wave X battle cards, that should be enough, judging from the movements the heads make, I must attack the base of its neck to limit all of the head's movements, I just hope that I can do that… And I hope this at least give me some advantage.__ After that, I will download 3 Ice grenades battle cards, but to my plan to work, I must make him eat those grenades… This is going to be difficulty… Okay, first step of the plan… Battle Card: Aura!"_ James used an Aura battle card on himself, a yellow flaming barrier appeared surrounding him, James dashed to the base of the neck of the giant Hydra.

The Hydra, seeing this, tried to bite some of James's members off, but the aura protected him, the 5 hydra heads fired 5 giant blasts, but all of then missed, since James as below the heads, making it impossible for them to get him.

As James arrived to the base of the neck, he shouted "Battle Card: Wide Wave X!" His hand transformed in his wide buster, he then shot 3 crescent water waves towards the neck of the Hydra, all of the attacks hit him dead on, the hydra yelled in pain as the base of his neck got red because of it becoming rust.

James dashed towards the mouth of one of the heads, trying to do the second phase of his plan, but before he could arrive, numerous metal tentacles got him, all of his members are being held.

"_What…I did not think that this could happen! Damn I was careless!"_ Tough James, the Hydra moved one of its heads to bite James, the Hydra hit James's upper half, James started yelling in agony.

The Hydra bit harder, taking James's upper half off, but before the Hydra could be considered victorious, the 'James' in the Hydra's mouth disappeared in a puff of smoke and in its place stood a fox with a leaf in it head. James reappeared behind the Hydra.

"_Crap…__ I only have one more Fokx-Fu battle card… That means I can only use one more substitution… Ugh… W-what is this?"_ Tough James, he started feeling weaker all of a sudden.

"_Damn! Remember when one of the sharks bit our legs? The poison's starting to have affect! We must do something quickly!" _Said Blaze with worry.

"_Okay… I think I still have energy for one Flash strike… I will use the speed to move to the Hydra's mouth and launch my 3 Ice grenades in his stomach… Then I will use __an Ice stage battle card, this is not going to damage him, but it will stop him from moving from its place… The ice is gonna give me a disadvantage using my elemental attacks, but it's gonna give me an edge against him…" _Tough James with his plan ready.

"Okay… Flash Strike!" Yelled James, all of the movements in James's eyes started to get slow like a turtle.

He dashed to the Hydra heads, one of then slowly opened its mouth, James prepared his 3 Ice grenades, he launched the grenades inside the Hydra's mouth, and then he dashed to the ground and with a yell of "Battle Card: Ice Stage!" The beach suddenly transformed into ice, even the ocean transformed into ice, a mist covering the place slight. By now his Flash strike ability already deactivated.

"_Damn… This took more energy than I tough… And the poison is spreading faster…If I don't do something now… I'm royally screwed… Ugh!"_ James started coughing, what surprised him is that he coughed _blood_, James is now on his knees panting. He used a recover 300 battle card to get himself up.

Before James could activate the Ice grenades he launched inside the Hydra's mouth, another head grabbed him using its sharp tooth, James yelled in agony again, the head lifted James up then launched him to the ground with full speed. James hit the ground dead on.

All of the hydra heads started charging energy, and with a shout of "Hydra Blaze!" All of the Hydra heads launched giant red beams towards James, before the attack could hit him; James used his last Fokx-Fu Battle card and disappeared in a puff of smoke, a plushie of a fox standing in its place. James reappeared again, floating weakly behind the Hydra heads.

"_I need to activate the grenades quickly… Ugh! I don't know how much time I can still fight… But if I__ am go down… I will go with a bang! Blaze Mark Daggers!"_ 4 energy daggers appeared between his fingers. The hydra was still staring at the hole he made, thus oblivious to Blaze Commando behind him.

James shot his energy blades on the corners of the Hydra's body, making a perfect square, the Hydra finally noticed Blaze Commando, and however it was already too late as he was both of his hands in his front, a smirk on his face.

"_Just like you taught to me Blaze…" _James said mentally to Blaze.

"_Okay… __ Let's do this!" _Yelled Blaze in his mind.

"Celestial Mark Trap: Freeze Bomb!" Yelled James, the square surrounding the Hydra began to glow blue, James lifted his hands to the sky.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted James as he put his hands down, the grenades inside of the Hydra's body exploded along with the ice field below the Hydra, a giant iceberg forming, the only part of the Hydra that is not turned into ice is his heads, the Hydra as crying in agony because of the temperature. The body was slowly becoming red and rusty.

"I-I did it…" Said Blaze Commando as he began to slowly float to the ground.

"You think… I've lost?" The hydra said, all of the heads turned to the wide eyed James.

"W-what?" Said James, in slightly worry.

"You didn't freeze all of my body… I can still free myself!" All of the Hydra heads turned into liquid metal and began to rapid circulate the entire iceberg like a tornado, the iceberg began to crack.

"H-how… I-it can't be…" Whispered James as he finally reaches the ground.

The Hydra reformed facing James, while it was slight red from being rusty, it can still move, the Hydra looked at Blaze Commando Angrily.

"Now… I'm gonna destroy you! Hydra Blaster!" All of the 5 heads launched 5 red energy blasts towards James, he was too weak to evade and the attacks hit him dead on. James was sent flying near the Ocean, once he hit the ground he reverted back to his human form, Blaze on his side, too weak to even move.

"Now to destroy you! I'm gonna take your power Orb and them I'm gonna find that miserable Dolphin!" Said The Hydra as he launched all of its heads towards James to finish him off.

"_How careless… Looks like I'm still too weak to fight Sigma… Sara… I'm sorry, looks like I can't keep my promise after all…" _Tough James as he closed his eyes…

_With Sara…_

Sara was observing the entire battle from distance, she was very worried about James, she saw James launch 3 crescent water waves towards the base of the neck of the Hydra, she saw the creature yelling in pain and started to smile.

Sara saw James get caught by the tentacles and being chopped in half, she was about to break in tears when she saw him disappearing in puff of smoke, she sighed in relief and promised to kill James herself because of this.

She saw James transform the entire beach in an ice stage using a battle card and immediately knew what he was about to do, water and metal are not compatible. Ice and metal is worse, for the metal of course. She saw him coughing and suddenly she felt very worried about him. Dolphin was trying to cheer her up, without success.

Sara saw him forming his Blaze daggers and started to wonder what he going to do, when James moved his arms forwards and the square began to glow blue she knew what was going to happen to Titanium Shark.

Sara felt relief when the Hydra was frozen, only the heads out of the Icebergs, but she also saw that this was his only and fatal mistake, the hydra cracked the entire iceberg and has now free. She saw the hydra shot another volley of blasts towards James, but he was too weak to evade.

"James! No… He is going to die if this keeps going!" Yelled Sara, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sara… You really want to protect him?" Asked Dolphin.

"Yes… He is my best friend and… I love him…" Said Sara.

"Then let's go together… I know of only one way to stop him, but this is going to take all of our energy." Said Dolphin.

"I don't care… I just want to save him…" Said Sara with a determined look on her face.

"Okay them… Now shout, EM Change Sara Ocean on the Air!" Said Dolphin, Sara nodded. She took out her Hunter-VG.

"_EM Change Sara Ocean on the air!"_ Sara was suddenly covered by a blue light.

In the place Sara once stood, now stood a new EM-being. She was using a light blue body jumpsuit, she has a metallic skirt that goes to the length of her middle thighs, she has a navy blue light breastplate. Her helmet is the same one Leviathan from Megaman Zero wears, only without the turbines on her back, her hair was appearing on the end of the helmet, and her visor color is light blue.

"Wow… What name we have like this?" Asked Sara.

"_We now are know as Aqua Dolphin, now let's hurry to save James." _Dolphin said mentally to Sara.

"Okay, just tell me what to do…" Said Sara as she dashed to the wave roads to save James.

_With James…_

"Die!" Yelled Titanium Shark, as the hydra heads got close to James.

James closed his eyes, he was now thinking about all the great moments he had with Sara, the moment he made the promise to never leave her alone, about then growing up together, him saving Sara from the bullies that tried to hurt her. As he waited for the pain to came and finish him off, he could only think about one thing.

"_I love you Sara…"_ Tough James, he waited for the pain to came…

*Thunk* James heard metal impacting with something, but he didn't fell any pain, he opened his eyes and what he saw made him shiver, but smile nonetheless.

"James… *pant* *pant*… I've came… To save you!" Yelled Sara, she was on top of a creature, or better a _god._

The humanoid creature was apparently made from water, his right hand was holding all of the Hydra heads, his left hand has holding, a giant trident. His hair is long, about the height of his shoulders, and his beard is also long, going to middle of its breasts. This being is no other than the Mythological god. Poseidon, the god of the oceans and the storms. His body as appearing out of the Ocean, he was the same height as a 10 story tall building.

"_She used one of the forbidden techniques master Lumine taught her… Heh… I owe you one Dolphin." _Tough Blaze.

"Sara… You… Are amazing…" Said James, before he passed out from his injuries.

"James! Blaze, get him to a safe place, I will take care of him now…" Said Sara, very determined to save James.

"Gotcha, be safe you two…" Said Blaze with a smirk.

"Grr…. Who dares to interrupt me!" Asked a very angry Hydra.

"Me… And now… I'm gonna make you pay for what you have done to James!" Yelled Sara from the top of the head of Poseidon. Poseidon released Hydra once Blaze was out of sight, the Hydra glared with all of its heads towards Poseidon, the ocean god doing the same thing.

To be continued…

XOXOXOXOXO

**So… What do you guys think? Hydra VS Poseidon. The next chapter is gonna be a battle of two mythological beings! If you think they are the only mythological beings I'm gonna put on this fic, you are very wrong. If you can, tell me what you guys think about this chapter, did the fight between Blaze Commando and the Hydra come out okay? Please, if you can, leave me a review.**

**Lander_Blazer**


	8. The Ocean's fury

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Megaman or any of its characters, but I do own whatever OCs I put into this fic.

**Summary:** The mythological battle begins! Poseidon Vs Hydra, Sara must use all of her powers to defeat Titanium Shark once and for all before James dies from the poisoning.

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 8: The Ocean's fury

"I can sense your EM-signature Dolphin… Heh, looks like I can kill two birds with one stone!" Said Titanium Shark from all of the hydra heads.

"Me and Dolphin are gonna stop you, you hurt James… And I not going to forgive you!" Said Aqua Dolphin on top of Poseidon's head.

"Hahaha! He is gonna to die in a very short time, the poison I put in him is special, and without cure, the very first time I hit him, he got poisoned with that special poison. All the movements he made until now, only made the effects got faster and painful, he will die in approximately 1 hour, that is… If you can kill me of course, that poison is directly connected to my body, if I am to be deleted, then, the poison will disappear as well… HAHAHAHA" Said Titanium Shark with a maniac laugh, what he just said made Sara's eyes go wide and she started trembling, her hands shaking.

"_No… If that is to happen… Then… No, I must be strong now, James was always strong for him, and now that he needs me… I'm going to finish this battle!"_ Sara yelled in her mind, now more determined than ever.

"_Let's go Sara, to summon Poseidon we used a great deal of energy, the rest is going to be used to control and fight using him, you must make Titanium Shark's core visible, then you must use your halberd to attack it."_ Said Dolphin in Sara's mind.

"If you aren't going to make a move, then I will destroy you! Hydra Blast!" The Hydra launched 5 red blasts towards Poseidon.

"Water Wall!" Yelled Sara, Poseidon quickly raised his trident, then a giant wall of high pressurized water surrounded him, acting like a shield. The blasts hit the wall of water, but nothing happened to the barrier, the blasts extinguished when they hit the water.

Poseidon stopped the water barrier and tried to cut all of the heads using his trident, but all of the Hydra heads ducked just in time, they countered sending another volley of blasts towards Poseidon. All of the attacks hurt him, leaving five holes in his body.

Poseidon simply glared at the Hydra as the five holes in his body recovered themselves, Sara needed to be more careful, the process of recovering Poseidon's body consumed little energy, but using this to often can be a pain. She quickly made Poseidon took distance from the Hydra.

"Aqua Blast!" Yelled Aqua Dolphin, Poseidon pointed his right hand towards the Hydra, Poseidon then started shooting dozens of high pressured water spheres, Hydra tried to counter-attack the spheres with his blasts, but all of the blasts got neutralized along with a water sphere. Numerous spheres of water hit the Hydra damaging him and making his body rusty. Poseidon got closer to the Hydra, he swung his trident on the heads, making all of then break in rusty metal pieces, the body deformed itself, the core appearing floating a fell feet on the ground.

"_Now Sara! It's your chance!"_ Yelled Dolphin in Sara's mind.

"Alright… Ice Halberd!" As Aqua Dolphin said this, a blue dual lance formed in her hands, the pole of the lance is covered by a white ribbon, the two sides of the lances are triangular, and the blades are made of light-blue EM-energy, a circular crystal on the center of the blades.

Sara jumped out of the Poseidon's head, she landed close to the core. She slashed the orb with one of the points of her halberd, she slashed again with the other, she started doing a circular combo with her halberd, but liquid metal growing from the ground stopped her.

The metal enveloped her in a dome, Titanium Shark appeared outside from the core, he was panting, not heavily, but he was very tired.

"I'm going to finish you off girl, Blaze already caused me enough trouble, to deal with a new opponent now will only make me destroy myself…" Titanium Shark raised his hands towards the dome, dozens of metal spikes appeared around the dome.

"Metal Dome: Execution." Said Titanium Shark, as he closed his hands…

_Inside the dome…_

"_I need to think of a way to get out of here… I hope this works…"_ Tough Sara to herself.

"Dolphin Buster: Full charge shot!" Aqua Dolphin placed her halberd in her right hand, in her left hand, a buster formed; she started charging energy and then shot a bright blue sphere shot upwards. The shot hit the dome full force, instantly freezing it all.

"Now to get out of here…" Said Sara, she touched the frozen dome, she started melting into water, she then disappeared out of the dome.

_Outside the dome…_

"Die!" Said Titanium Shark as he closed his hands, all of the spikes hit the dome penetrating it easily, Shark noted that the dome froze, but shook it off.

"Twin Ice Dragons!" Yelled Sara's voice, Titanium Shark froze, he looked around but he did see nothing, only 2 ice dragons coming from Poseidon's body, Sara as on the top… "Wait, what?"

"Ugh!" Cried Titanium Shark in agony as the attack hit him, he was frozen by the ice.

"Like you, I can control my element at will; I can freely control the humidity in the air, the water and ice." Said Sara, how she know that, she didn't know, it just popped in her head.

Metal started to surround the shark statue slowly, before Sara could do something, Metal Shark was free, and looking to Sara from below.

"I must say I'm impressed… But this ends now, Master Sigma gave me this in case I'd run in some trouble… Now is the perfect time to use this!" Yelled Titanium Shark as he took something off his pocket. The object was a black cylinder with purple liquid on it. Titanium Shark opened the cylinder and drunk the liquid inside it. A vicious purple aura started to surround his body, Titanium Shark started grinning like a maniac.

"HAHAHA…. T-That power…. Is amazing!" Yelled Titanium Shark as he moved his hands to his side and started laughing like a crazy psychopath, purple liquid metal stated to appear out of the ground and started to surround him, he started transforming. Soon he turned into his hydra form, the only difference is that the hydra was purple, it was about 10 heads. Two satellite like orbs are flying next to him, one on each side.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm Titanium Shark MK! It the maverick power master Sigma gave to me… I 'm gonna rip you to pieces!" Said Shark as he moved five of the hydra heads towards Poseidon, two of the heads captured his arms, one captured his neck and two captured his torso.

The other remaining five hydra heads all launched 5 purple energy balls towards Poseidon's head, where Sara was.

"Water wall!" Yelled Sara as she lifted her halberd towards the sky and started spinning, a high pressured, wall of water surrounded Poseidon and Sara, the 5 hydra heads holding him are hit by the defense attack and pulled back before losing their heads.

The 5 purple blast exploded in contact with the water wall, after the attack finished Aqua Dolphin got to her knees, panting heavily.

"_I used almost all of my energy to summon Poseidon, to make this barrier to protect ourselves, I could not use his energy… I need to finish him before I lost all of my energy… Or worst… Before James dies… No, I will finish him!"_ Yelled Sara in her mind.

Poseidon swung his trident towards the hydra, which moved back before being hit, the hydra counter-attacked launching another volley of blasts towards Poseidon, Poseidon created a water shield to protect himself.

"_I need to think of something… James always make a strategy, no matter the case, all of his strategies work… But for some reason, the last he used… Wait… Could that…" _Tough Aqua Dolphin as she continued fighting.

_Meanwhile, with Blaze and James…_

"_I wonder if they got what James planned, he told me that he made the hydra eat the grenades to make him weak, the grenades hit the core and partially froze it…"_ Tough Blaze as he looked to James, who as unconscious, he coughed blood again.

"Damn it… Don't dare die on me James… You know Sara is emotionally unstable because of that event when it comes to you…" Whispered Blaze, he looked to the battle, he was not so way of the beach, all the people around where looking to the battle.

"_Sara, Dolphin… I hope you two will be ok…__" _Tough Blaze as he tried to stay hidden from the people around, who are commenting something about a god as returned or something like that, but he didn't care.

"_From what I can see from here… These two satellites are what is giving that thing more power than its needs… Dolphin must destroy these, I hope she catch this…."_ Tough Blaze as he formed two Blaze daggers on his hands, he launched the two daggers towards the two, almost invisible satellites, he could sense that his attacks hit their target.

"_Its up to you now… Dolphin, Sara…"_ Tough Blaze as he continued to watch the battle.

_Back with Sara and Dolphin…_

"Water Dragon!" Yelled Sara as she moved her halberd forward, Poseidon did the same thing, and soon, a serpent-dragon made of water appeared out of the Ocean and hit the hydra with full force, but the attack did nothing.

"You are weak, very weak!" Laughed Titanium Shark, he attack again using his Hydra Blaze, the attack cut Poseidon's arm off, but he regenerated his arm.

"_Damn… The Poseidon is a technique that was mean for me and Blaze to use, since Poseidon is the _god of the Oceans and storms, that is a perfect skill, I can control water and ice at will, Blaze can control wind and lighting, and he can make storms…" Said Dolphin inside Sara's mind.

"_We need to think of something… We only have 20 minutes left… If we not hurry then James will…" _ Aqua Dolphin as about to break down in sobs, but she collected herself, this is not the best time for this. Poseidon took distance from the Hydra when he tried to get a hold of him, again.

"I'm going to finish you off now girl! Take this! Hydra Destroyer!" Yelled Shark as all of the hydra heads opened their mouths and got close to each other, they began to charge a ridiculous amount of energy.

"_Sara… We need to use that skill now! It's our last chance!" _Said Dolphin to Sara.

"B-but… Okay… I will do it, we can defeat him! I will not let James down…" Said Sara, she lifted her halberd to her front, holding it with her two hands, Poseidon did the same thing.

"Crystal Tsunami!" Yelled Sara as she began to spin her halberd as quickly as she could, Poseidon did the same thing.

The Hydra launched a giant purple beam of energy towards Poseidon, Poseidon in return launched a super pressured (could break 6 mountains in a row) crystal blue jet of water, the attacks collided.

Poseidon at first was winning, but the Hydra used more of its maverick powers, the two satellites began to glow purple, the power of the Hydra's beam was getting stronger by the minute.

"_No! I can't give up now! What can I do?" _Asked Sara in her mind to Dolphin, Sara could barely hold up anymore.

"_I don't know… Huh?"_ Said Dolphin as she saw 2 things very familiar to her hit the satellites, she silently thanked Blaze.

"_I got it Sara! James used his freeze attack to try to freeze Titanium Shark, but he only froze the core partially. We need to freeze him up, but for us to do that we need to destroy these two satellites, because they are giving him energy…" _Said Dolphin, Sara nodded.

"_Do you think Poseidon can hold up on his own for a minute or two?"_ Asked Aqua Dolphin, much to her surprise Poseidon nodded.

"_Okay… here goes…"_ Aqua Dolphin put her halberd on her back and transformed her two hands in a buster and began to charge.

"_I only have 10 minutes left… I hope this works…" _ Aqua Dolphin whispered to herself.

"Dolphin Buster: Full charge double shot!" Yelled Aqua Dolphin as she launched two blue spheres from her buster towards the satellites, freezing them instantly, the two satellites dropped from the sky and landed on the ground.

"W-what?" Said Shark as he sensed his power decrease.

"You tried to hurt Dolphin…" Said Sara as she transformed her hands back to normal and grabbed her halberd.

"You are part of Sigma's army… The one who destroyed the planet Dolphin and Blaze were living…" Said Sara as she lifted her halberd to her front.

"But most important of all… You tried to kill James!" Said Aqua Dolphin with fury in her eyes, she began to spin her halberd very quickly.

"And now… I will destroy you!" Yelled Aqua Dolphin as she put all of her remaining energy in Poseidon's Crystal Tsunami, Poseidon began to spin his trident more rapid.

"How? I can't lose!" Yelled Shark as he desperately tried to put more power in his attack, but he felt his power being drained from him.

The Hydra's attack was losing power, Shark tried desperately to put more power in it, but he couldn't do anything, Poseidon's attack surpassed the hydra's power and the attack hit the hydra full force.

"AHHHH!" Yelled Shark as the body of the hydra began to turn into crystal, the attack as so powerful that even his core, where Titanium Shark was, turned into crystal, the entire Hydra body becoming rusty inside the crystal.

"*huff* *huff* *huff*… I… I did it…" Whispered Aqua Dolphin as she saw what happened to the hydra, flashes of light began to break trough the crystal, and in the end, a big explosion occurred.

When the explosion ceased, there was nothing left of the Hydra or Titanium Shark, and was raining a beautiful crystal dust everywhere. Aqua Dolphin smiled, and started to felt weak. Poseidon, seeing his form about to turn into water again, grabbed Sara with one of his hands and gently put her in the beach. Then he dispersed.

"I-did it… James… I did it; I hope you are okay…" Whispered Sara, she was in her knees, no longer transformed, and breathing very hard.

"Let's go find him Sara." Said Dolphin, who was in Sara's Hunter-VG taking a rest, she was too tired to even walk, or float.

_Meanwhile in Waza…_

Blaze was arrived carrying James in his shoulder, Luna took quick action and ordered the local medics to treat him.

"Luna, looks like Sara and Dolphin managed to defeat Titanium Shark for good" Said Solo, he was smiling slightly, something rare to occur.

"Yeah, she is strong, just like James, even if she doesn't know it." Said Blaze.

"Then we need to celebrate!" Said Luna with a smile.

"_Lucky she didn't say that she is going to organize a party because she is the class president…" _Tough Solo, as he was thanking every god he knew.

"And as class president, I am the one who is going to organize it!" Said Luna. Solo face palmed.

"_Too much for a single wish…"_ Tough Solo, as he was cursing every god he knew, except Poseidon. His cursing spree was interrupted when in a blue flash, Aqua Dolphin appeared, the moment she returned to normal, she passed out.

"Sara! Hey everyone, move quickly, we need one more room!" Said Luna as she called the medics… Again.

_2 days later…_

The first thing Sara knew is that she was in pain, she slowly opened her eyes, she looked around.

"_I must be in a hospital…"_ Tough Sara as she remembered what happened.

"Hey, Morning sleepyhead…" Sara heard someone say, she turned to her right, and found James sitting next to her, he has a little bandaged, but nothing serious. Sara immediately forgot her pain and hugged James; she started sobbing in his chest, James, not being an idiot, hugged her back and patted her back, he of course knew what was happening.

"P-promise me Jammy *sob*… That you *sob* are not going to put yourself *sob* in danger again okay?" Said Sara. James just smiled at her and did something that made her blush and felt a little happy, he kissed her cheek.

"I don't know if I can keep that promise Sara, but I can try to not get myself killed, you too must promise to not put yourself in unnecessary danger okay?" Said James, Sara just nodded, she was stopped sobbing. James wiped a tear out of her eye and smiled at her. Sara smiled back and hugged him tighter and rested her head on his chest. James blushed a little at this but didn't mind.

_Outside of the room…_

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Said Solo with an annoyed look on his face.

"Let's just leave then alone." Said Luna as she and the others walked away of the door of Sara's room.

"That is just like those two, they are closer than most couples out there." Said Blaze, Dolphin, Solo and Luna looked at him; Blaze sighed and explained then about their past and how they lost their parents in the front of their eyes. Everyone looked down at this, even Solo.

"Since James and Sara lost their parents, Sara as very depressed, but James managed to take her out of it after a year. The two of then got more closer as the years passed, Sara still didn't get over her parent's death, and she is very emotionally unstable, I remember that every bruise James got was motive to make Sara near to tears, fearing that she might lose him.

Only after another year, with the help of a psychiatry, and a lot of help from me and James, did Sara stop worrying to much about James. Nonetheless, Sara and James still are very close, if that is even possible, Sara only leaves him when she need to go to the bathroom, or when they go to sleep, and she still care a great deal about James, once a girl tried to stole a kiss from James, well, let's just say that this girl could not walk without help for 2 entire months…" As Blaze finished his explaining, Luna shuddered at the tough of what Sara did to the poor girl.

"I'm the only one feeling Déjà vu here?" Asked Solo, for him, Geo and Sonia are in the same terms just before Sigma captured them.

"Yes, they are like Geo and… Sonia." Luna said the last part with caution. Solo face palmed again, looks like Luna still didn't get over that those two are together.

"We are gonna help you guys, I'm not staying with my arms crossed, we need to defeat Sigma, he is dangerous to the whole Universe, we need to be prepared for whatever he throw at us." Said Dolphin, Blaze nodded.

"Yeah, we can't allow Sigma to destroy anymore lives." Said Blaze.

"So… What about we all go to an aquatic park to celebrate, I heard Sara loves them, And I'm curious to see how an earth aquatic park is." Said Dolphin.

"Heh, you gonna love them. The place is full of water animals, I even found dolphins!" Said Blaze.

"Yeah, okay then, tomorrow everyone, including Solo are going to go to an aquatic park to celebrate this victory." Said Luna.

"_Why me?"_Tough Solo.

_Meanwhile in space… Unknown location…_

"So they think they win eh? Ha! I still got two pursuers left, and even if they defeat them… They are not match for the Erasers… Right Sage?" Sigma, who as sitting in a chair in planet Sage Shrine, now know as Sigma Shrine. Asked to a figure, he was in the shadow, so you could not see his face, but you could see that he have a cloak with the Sigma symbol all over it. You can see he was spiky hair, and red eyes.

"Yes master Sigma… Currently Melody is tracking Wolfang. We know that he is heading towards earth…" Said the being, know for now as Sage.

"Perfect, Melody is not a reploid, but she is a human I captured, I experimented the Sigma virus on her, and it was successful. We now can only wait for the results…" Said Sigma as he started laughing. Sage just nodded and vanished from the place.

"_Earth… Human… Why __that sound so familiar?" _Sage asked to himself before fading away.

XOXOXOXOXO

Wow… I finally finished this chapter… Well, my sister just watered my Modem, so that means I cannot stay fully on the internet, I doubt I can even update regularly, but I will try. What do you think of this chapter, I wanted the battle to be a chapter longer, but I figured it would be troublesome. Well, if you want, leave a review.

Lander_Blazer


	9. Origins and music

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Megaman, I didn't own Megaman yesterday, I'm not gonna own Megaman today, I not gonna own Megaman tomorrow, I will never gonna own Megaman. However I do own any OCs I put into this fic.

**Summary:** A filler chapter, in this chapter we get to know about the origins of the 4 Lumine Guardians, and Wolfang and Melody have their first fight.

**A/N:** The origins are totally made up, so if they already explained how planet AM worked, I'm sorry.

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 9: Origins and music.

About a week have passed since the defeat of Titanium Shark, as Luna promised she invited James and Sara to an aquatic park. James and Sara are currently in his room, Sara as sitting in his bed and James was with his eyes twitching while sitting on a chair. It was something about 7 A.M. His room's hall are green in color and is big sized, there are posts of cars in the walls, he also as a TV and a Video-game in his room.

"So do you two get? We are gonna meet at 9 A.M sharp! Do not dare to be late!" Said Luna in her "class president mode" as Solo called it, in a popup screen in James's Hunter-VG.

"You don't need to yell you hysteric woman…" Said Solo, who as standing behind her, sitting in chair, but he was visible in the screen, Luna whacked him in the head.

"Do you two get it? Don't be late!" Yelled Luna again as she cut the connection off. James sighed.

"Man… And here I tough our school teacher was hysteric…" Said James with another sigh.

"Interesting… All of the human females act like that?" Asked Dolphin, as she materialized next to Sara.

"Hell no! If Sara acted like that I would not survive a day here!" Said Blaze, materializing next to James.

"To tell you the truth Dolphin, all of the girls in the planet have their own personality, there as the ones who are possessive, the ones who are timid, the ones who are hysteric, the ones who are EVIL. And then, we have girls like Sara." Said James as he took a glance at Sara, who was eyeing him with confusion. (I mean to offense to any females who may be reading this.)

"What about me?" Asked Sara.

"Caring, worry to much, shy, cute, gentle and fierce…. As an example, the beating poor Shark received after what he did to me." James said with a smile, Sara blushed.

"Do the males in earth like to tease the females like that all the time?" Asked Dolphin, who as still curious about the human race.

"No… They generally only do that in a friendship way… Although that can't be said about these two.

"What do mean by that…?" Asked James in a very threatening voice.

"Well, you two are as close if not more as many married couples I know. Of the things I have seen during the years, the only thing remaining is for you two to have kids!" Said Blaze, in his mind he was laughing like hell.

"Blaze…" Whispered James, before Blaze could do anything, James pushed him into the ground, and then the two proceeded to have a dog fight covered by a dust of cloud. Sara was just blushing from the comment.

"_Are humans all like that?"_ Wondered Dolphin.

_2 hours later…_

Luna was in front of the aquatic park called Atlántida; she was sitting in a bench in the front of it. Solo was leaning against a tree nearby.

"Yo! Sorry to make you guys waiting!" Solo and Luna looked to the direction of the voice, and spotted the couple consisting of James and Sara walking towards then.

"Well since we are here, we better get going!" Said Blaze out of nowhere as he materialized next to James.

"Calm down Blaze, hey Solo, Luna, so this is the aquatic park we are heading… I don't remember seeing him here before…" Said James.

"This one is a new one, it was inaugurated about 2 weeks ago." Said Luna.

"C'mon! Lets get going, I want to see it!" Said Sara.

"Actually… It doesn't open until 10 A.M…" Said an angry Solo while looking at Luna.

"Well, I just wanted to be here early!" Said Luna.

"Since we get nothing to do, I will ask…" Said Luna, while looking at Blaze.

"Is there something in my face?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know why you and Omega-xis are so alike, by appearances I mean." Said Luna.

"Oh yeah… Laplace said something like that to me too." Said Solo.

"Can you tell us Blaze? Since you two are from planet AM you two can be brothers…" Said James.

"I don't know if I should tell…" Said Blaze.

"There is no problem Blaze, you aren't going to cause any harm…" Said Dolphin, as she materialized next to Sara.

"Well… Okay, I think I should tell you guys…" Said Blaze, as he crossed his arms and his face got slight serious.

"Well, to tell you guys the truth… Since we are both from planet AM, I guess It should make sense, but let me tell you guys about the divisions." Said Blaze.

"Divisions?" Asked Sara.

"Yeah, we in the planet AM are separated by 3 divisions, the lands of the sky, the lands of the earth and the land of the ice." Said Dolphin as she motioned to Blaze to continue.

"Each of these areas are conquered by the AM-ians we call the 3 sages, in the earth they are know as the satellites administrators here in earth, they are Dragon Sky, Leo Kingdom and Pegasus Magic." Said Blaze.

"Like their names, they appearances are just like that, Dragon Sky is the king of the lands of the sky, despite its name, not all of the cities and in the sky, some are part of the land too." Said Blaze.

"Leo Kingdom is the king of the lands of the earth, and just like its name, all of the cities are in the ground, some of them in deserts, huge advanced cities are part of that kingdom." Said Blaze.

"And finally, Pegasus Magic is the king of the lands of ice, the lands of ice are consistent of submerged cities, and cities in parts of the planets covered in snow." Said Dolphin.

"Different from planet FM that is governed by a solo King, planet AM is more democratic, the 3 sages are the kings and protectors of their lands and planets, just like Lumine was for plane Sage Shrine. Is said that their powers are close, if not equal to that of the legendary FM-ian weapon, Andromeda." Said Blaze.

"Planet FM is governed by a solo king, but he was no much powers, instead, they have Andromeda as their defense weapon." Said Dolphin.

"Planet AM-ian is now back to what it was originally, but we can not come back and put our planet in danger of Sigma, that is why we come to earth, to hide here." Said Blaze.

"Now to tell about us." Said Dolphin.

"I am from the lands of the earth in planet AM, me and Omega-xis are from the same family. I am older than him, thus making Omega-xis into my little brother. While Omega-xis could adapt quickly to any situation and could resist almost anything, I have the power to make traps using my mark daggers, and to control lighting and wind, thus I can make a tornado easily." Said Blaze.

"M-mega is your little brother?" Said Luna with a shocked expression. The rest of them are with mouths open.

"Yes, actually, Omega-xis got his like for battles over me, but while I like to rely on speed and strategy, mega was a knucklehead that relied on strength alone. I think that after he meet this Geo guy, he got better." Said Blaze with an expression of someone who as reminiscing.

"I am from the lands of ice in planet AM, while most of the EM-beings in my division controls ice and water, I am the one that can control it the best after Pegasus Magic, that is… Because I'm actually his daughter. I can control water the same way Titanium Shark could control metal." Said Dolphin.

"No way… You are Pegasus's daughter?" Asked James.

"But you guys are nothing alike." Said Solo.

"How do you know how they look like?" Asked Luna.

"I spotted those 3 while I was going to fight Sirius in the Black hole server… Besides is obvious that by his name he must look like a Pegasus…" Said Solo.

"Not all of the AM-ians are like the ones they originate from, my mother, she was a mermaid type of AM-ian." Said Dolphin.

"I bet Pegasus don't ever know that Dolphin is alive, since she wasn't returned to planet AM since it was destroyed for the first time." Said Blaze.

"Now to tell you about the other 2 Lumine guardians." Said Blaze.

"Wolfang also was from the lands of the earth. He actually is the son of Leo Kingdom; this is showed as the fact that he can control fire better than most of the others AM-ians. While Leo is a lion type, Wolfang is a dog type. His flames are almost as strong and hot as a volcano." Said Dolphin.

"Shadow is from the lands of the sky, he is one of the famous clan of Ninjas, they rely on stealth and agility to beat their enemies, Shadow is one rare EM-being, that is because he is a humanoid one, and these types are rare nowadays. While he can't float like most AM-ians, he was superior agility and he can also use projectiles, his aim is deadly is said that he can kill a bug in a tree from miles away using a kunai." Said Blaze.

"While all of us are stronger than most of Sigma's troopers and probably could hold on our own, we only got this stronger after master Lumine taught us. We could probably have defeated his pursuers without help. I only defeated Yammark alone because I was not too distant from planet FM. Meaning I could use my true power." Said Blaze.

"We may be strong, but since we are so distant from planets AM and FM we could only use at least half of our total power, which is why Dolphin lost to Shark, because, while he is a reploid and could use all of his power anywhere, she could only use half of her power and strength." Said Blaze.

"I see… Then that means that all of AM-ians and FM-ians could only use their real powers when close to their home planet… How much close?" Asked Luna.

"Something about 3 solar systems… Sage Shrine is only 2 solar systems away from planet AM." Said Blaze.

"Then why didn't you guys help Lumine while he fought against Sigma?" Asked James.

"Lumine ordered us to protect the areas that the enemies are attacking with intensity. Of course, we questioned our leader, but he is stubborn, he couldn't let we sacrifice ourselves just to help him. Another reason is the new Sigma virus, only Lumine was immune to it, he told us that if we got infected we would transform in beings know as 'mavericks'". Said Blaze.

"What about the rest of the pursuers?" Asked Sara.

"They probably are trying to capture our friends, but is just a matter of time until they arrive on earth, our friends can detect our EM-signature, so they probably are heading there." Said Dolphin.

"That is gonna be a long fight…" Muttered Solo.

"Yeah, and we still need to save my little brother." Said Blaze.

"Uhh… Guys, the park was open for some time now, what about we go in?" Said Sara as she looked to the people entering the place.

"Okay, no use thinking about this now." Said James.

"Yeah, its time to have fun!" Said Sara as she started to drag James towards the aquatic park.

"_Why me?"_ Tough Solo.

_Meanwhile, in space._

"_From what it seems, Dolphin was reunited with Blaze… So that means that the enemy is powerful… I like it!"_ Tough a dog, Cerberus like EM-being. He was Wolfang, currently he was in a desert planet, in a rock field, enjoying the sun, until he decided to check the location of his friends.

"_Okay, time to get out of this end of the world place!"_ Tough Wolfang, but as he was about to turn into a comet, he started to hear a soft music, apparently coming from a lyre.

"You are Wolfang correct?" Asked a soft feminine voice, even with his advanced hearing, Wolfang couldn't detect where the sound was coming. Apparently it was coming from everywhere.

"And what if I am?" Asked Wolfang.

"Then hand over the power orb, I don't want to delete you." Said the voice.

"Heh… You want it… Then come and take it!" Said Wolfang as he got a feral look in his face.

"Very well… My name is Lyre Melody, master Sigma send me to capture you, and I will try to not kill you." Said Melody as she appeared in front of Wolfang in a flash of purple light.

Lyre Melody is a girl looking to be about 18, she was short blonde hair about the length of her shoulders, her helmet color is a pinkish purple, with two angel wings, one on each side and a heart in the front center of the helmet, her visor is light blue and she has blood possessed looking red eyes, although you could still see emotion in her eyes. She was a purple cape going to the length of her ankles, her armor is pink with brown and white details. Her body is covered by a armor dress with small, metallic angel wings protecting her breasts. Her foot is covered by a pink with white lines armor with angel wings on each side. She was with a kind smile in her face, and her eyes matching the smile. A small, blue lyre was in her right hand.

"You looks like a human to me… How did Sigma get you?" Asked Wolfang

"That doesn't matter, does it? The only thing I want is your orb, now give it to me, please?" She said with a cute smile.

"That is not gonna work on me for two reasons, I'm not a fool and you are from a different race than me, so its not gonna work, sorry babe." Said Wolfang, Melody looked sad, and she started to move her hand towards her lyre.

"If you say so… Then you leave me no choice, dance of illusions." Said melody as she started to twinkle her finger with her lyre. A beautiful melody could be heard.

"Hmm? What is going on?" Asked Wolfang to no one. Dozens of white beams started to rain from the sky, each one making heavy damage to the place. Wolfang was dodging at the best he could, but 3 beams hit him.

"Ugh!"

"The dance of illusions is not an illusion, I can summon forth dozen of rays. Want to try another melody? Melody of the inferno!" Yelled Melody as she violently strummed her lyre, a line of blue fire formed out of nowhere and started to go towards Wolfang.

"Ngh! Heh, you think that fire is gonna damage me that much? Try this fire! Triple fire!" Yelled Wolfang as he and his two metallic shoulder heads fired 3 fireballs towards Melody, she gracefully dodged all 3 of the fireballs.

"Nice try, but not enough. Vacuum sound." Said Melody as she started another mudic with her lyre, this time vacuum spheres started to surround her, the spheres are transparent and looked like water bubbles.

"Fire Laucher!" Yelled Wolfang as all as he started to launch a small beam of fire from his mouth towards melody.

"Vaccum Shield." Said Melody as she started to play another music, the spheres continued to surround her, but turned into a wall in her front, when the fire hit the wall, the fire simply extinguished like it never existed.

"What is fire without oxygen? Nothing, even if your fire is made of EM waves, if I made my Vacuum shield of EM waves too, it will be enough to cancel your fire." Said Melody with a smile.

"Grrr…" Wolfang was getting angry.

"My turn! Vacuum bullets!" Yelled Melody as she strummed her lyre again, this time the wall deformed into dozens of spheres bullets that are going towards Wolfang, some hit the ground, making a crater without explosions. 3 spheres hit Wolfang, he yelled in pain.

"You are no match for me without your full powers, now give up and give me the orb and I will let you live. Choose wisely okay?" Said Melody with another smile.

"_I can't believe I'm this weak when I am to distant from planet AM! Okay, I need a escape technique… But what…Hmm… Lucky I did steal that flash grenade from that planet when I visited it… Now to use it…" _Tough Wolfang.

"I have only two words for you babe." Said Wolfang.

"What is it?" She asked nicely, Wolfang smirked.

"Target Strike!" Yelled Wolfang as the two shoulder heads started to shot yellow energy shots.

"What?" Asked Melody as she was surrounded by numerous blasts, she didn't notice the flash grenade slowly making its way towards her visor.

"Good bye!" Yelled Wolfang as he made one of the shots detonate the grenade in her face, Wolfang turned away just in time as a blinding light hit her eyes.

"AHHH!" Yelled Melody as she shut her temporally blind eyes.

"_I'm exhausted… The target strike technique cost me much energy… But using so much bullets is killing… Damn, I have to get the hell out of where!"_ Tough Wolfang as he turned into a comet and headed for his new destination, the earth.

XOXOXOXOXO

I finally finished this chapter, sorry for the wait, but I'm without internet in the moment… So I have to use a Cyber-café right now… Oh yeah, its was my birthday yesterday, I'm 15 now. If you want, leave a review telling me what do you think of this chapter. Oh yeah, I think I'm gonna separate this fic in two or more parts, the first is this one and the second is probably the final part.

Lander_Blazer


	10. Ferocious like fire

**A/N:** Sorry for the waiting… Well… Lets just say that I was a little afraid of posting this chapter since… It is almost a thing ripped of Naruto somehow… I guess I can't make something decent without other elements in it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman, but I do own my OCs, the Naruto references also don't belong to me… Just the changes…

**Summary: **Wolfang arrives in earth safe from harm, and we got to know the story of another future guardian.

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 10: Ferocious like fire!

"_Oww… My head… Where I am?"_ Asked Wolfang to himself as he looked around, he was in the middle of a wave road, he could see the moon and the earth.

"_That is right… I am close to earth… Looks like I was unconscious for about… 3 hours since I arrived, that girl must already be after me, damn, should I search for Blaze and Dolphin or should I find a human pa__rtner?"_ Tough Wolfang as he sit in all fours. (he is a dog type AM-ian.)

"_Well, since I don't want to look weak, I think I just will need to find a partner, earth was famous for having the best partners for AM-ians and FM-ians__ in the Universe after them…"_ Tough Wolfang as he dashed towards earth.

_In the middle of a desert…_

"Hey old man, did you finish to repair up my baby?" Asked a guy, looking to be about 19, he has spiked blonde hair that goes to length of his back, his eyes are crimson colored, he has a brown jacket with a dragon circling a blue colored moon design on his back, he has a vine colored shirt underneath his jacket, he has a red ribbon tightly wrapped around his left arm. His pants are black colored with yellow triangle designs on the laterals. He was currently chatting with a white haired, bald mechanic.

"Sorry for the wait, it was just some virus problems on the main computer and a few pieces that needed to be replaced. But other than that, your motorcycle is as good as new." Said the aged mechanic.

"Heh, thanks, after leaving my bike in my garage for so long it must have gone rust. How much it will be?" Asked the guy.

"10000 zenny" Said the mechanic.

"That much? Oh well, where you go." Said the blonde guy, as he transferred to the guy 10000 zenny.

"Thank you mister…" Said the bald man, as he tried to remember the blond guy's name.

"Ryu Azuremoon, at your service." Said Ryu as he grinned.

"You motorcycle is in my garage, go take a look at it." Said the mechanic.

Ryu walked towards the garage, he did found his bike, the bike was red colored, no wheels, the bike was floating, the front of the motorcycle was a head of a wolf with his mouth open, some jet of sorts on the back of the bike. (If you are having trouble with the looks, just think about Zero's bike from Megaman X5, only with a wolf head in the front.)

"Thanks old man!" Said Ryu as he jumped into his bike and put on a wolf shaped helmet, and speeded of the street, the garage door already open.

As Ryu was traveling across the desert at full speed, he started to think about the reason he was traveling across the planet.

"_Where could she h__ave gone? It was been at least 6 years since I've seen my twin sister… Akira… Where are you…? Damn, I've got to keep going, I've searching for her since these damn Sattela Police bitches decided to stop the investigations…"_

_Flashback… 6 years ago…_

Ryu 13 years old and Akira also 13 years old stood in a bench of the orphanage of Echo Ridge, they lost they parents at a very young age, and are forced to move to an orphanage because they don't have relatives alive, several people tried to adopt them, but all of them just wanted one of the twins, whenever this happened, they refused, saying that they only would go if the two are together. Currently they are talking. Since the managers and the other kids are running around telling that they would join Mu, the twins tough to be safe inside the orphanage and there they stayed.

Ryu wore a red mid sleeved t-shirt with the design of a dragon circling a blue colored moon in the back, he has brown pants with yellow stripes. At this age his hair was only the length of his neck.

Akira was using a yellow wooded jacket (I think, these jackets that have something resembling a hat or something…) with the same design in the back as Ryu, she was a red shirt underneath her jacket, she wore brown short about the mid of her things. She has long blonde hair like her brother, but her hair is separated in two ponytails, one on each side of her head. She was a red ribbon wrapped around her head. Like her brother, she also have crimson colored eyes.

"Ryu… How much time do you think we have to endure this?" Said Akira as she looked outside the windows to see the UMAs destroying everything, and persons running around yelling that they would join Mu.

"I honestly don't know, but I know that the link power of every person in earth dropped to zero…" Said Ryu.

"Except ours, nothing can truly keep us apart, right Ryu?" Said Akira as she placed her hand on top of his, making him blush slightly, but he smiled and crossed his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, since I last checked our link power is something about 9000; they said we broke the world record of 3500…" Said Ryu with a chuckle as Akira giggled.

"Well, they say that twins always have a special bond." Said Akira, as she moved close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. While Ryu rested his head on top of hers.

"Don't worry Akira… Megaman surely will save us soon." Said Ryu as he tried to cheer her up more.

"Yeah… But I'm still worried…" Said Akira.

"Don't be, I will protect you." Said Ryu with a smile.

"Hey, brother… Why do the other kids call us a freak?" Asked Akira, thinking about the times she was called a red-eyed freak.

"Hn, they must be jealous, after all, we can do this…" Said Ryu as his hands glowed blue. He concentrated on a apple that was on a table and started levitating it, he slowly made the apple go towards Akira.

"But you are still better at it than me…" Said Ryu with a pout.

"Thank, Ryu… But, how can we do this if the other kids can't?" Asked Akira as she munched the apple.

"I don't know exactly, but I do remember reading in the library of our family, that our ancestors are descendent of a lost civilization , I don't remember much more, since Dad told this story when I was 3…" Said Ryu with a sad tone.

"C'mon Ryu, don't be sad, we still have each other…" Akira said as she wrapped Ryu in a hug.

"Thanks little sister…" Said Ryu as he hugged back.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Asked a malicious voice seemingly appearing out of everywhere.

"W-what? Who are you?" Asked Ryu and Akira in unison.

"My name doesn't matter, since you two are gonna die soon…" Said the voice, suddenly, about 10 UMAS, 4 Phantoms, 2 Yetis, 2 Condor and 2 Plesios appeared in a flash of light each, all of them had glowing red eyes.

"Damn… Akira you know we got to use that to fight right?" Said Ryu as his hands started glowing blue.

"Yes…" Said Akira as her hands too started glowing blue.

The mysterious watcher just watched in interest, he was ordered by his master after all, to capture the stronger of the two, he did ask why not the two, but his master said that only one was necessary.

Ryu took on 2 Phantoms, 1 Yeti, 1 Condor and 1 Plesio, his twin sister the same. They nodded at each other and went to fight.

Ryu was in trouble, the Phantoms are disappearing and reappearing everywhere, and attaching him with an attack that made black claws appear out of nowhere, a Phantom appeared in his front, thinking quickly, Ryu slashed the Phantom in his front using his hands, the Phantom took damage, Ryu quickly slashed another 3 times, The Phantom started to explode until he disappeared.

The other Phantom quickly reappeared behind Ryu, and attacked him using a dark claw. Ryu grunted in pain, and before the Phantom disappeared, he launched a wave of blue fire from his hands, the wave as small, but it immobilized the Phantom, Ryu quickly slashed the Phantom in two deleting him.

Yeti come from behind and tried to turn Ryu into a pancake by smashing him with his big foot, however, Ryu, by dumb-luck managed to evade the attack, he once again launched a small wave of blue fire from his hands, the attack hurt Yeti, Ryu stood up and started to run towards him with his glowing hands.

He made a slashing fashion with his hands, damaging Yeti, while Yeti was temporally disoriented, he quick grabbed his neck and with a shout of "Azure flame consumption!" the body of the Yeti caught in blue fire, deleting him slowly, Ryu tossed him towards Condor, who took the attack hard, since he is wood elemental.

Condor was angry, he charged at Ryu and tackled him hard, Ryu hit the ground, Condor opened his mouth and started charging an attack. But before he got the chance to fire, Ryu fired another Azure flame at him, incinerating the poor Condor. (Condor is wood elemental, and even if Ryu's attack is weak, the attack is very effective against Condor…)

The last one was Plesio, who opened his mouth and fired an electric blast at Ryu, making him scream in pain and be paralyzed, Plesio charged at him and grabbed Ryu with his mouth and started to toss him around like a crazy dog with his toy, Ryu recovering somehow made a slashing motion towards Plesio's neck, cutting it and deleting him.

"_Damn… This is not the fist time we are forced to fight… We are attacked by viruses and red-eyed stronger Viruses before, I doubt if we didn't fight before we could even use the Azure Blades…"_ Tough Ryu while panting.

_With Akira…_

Akira was doing better than Ryu, the two Phantoms got close to her, she made a slash motion at the first one, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her, the other phantom prepared another phantom claw attack, seeing the enemies are a bit close to each other, she made a crescent slash motion and wit a cry of "Crescent moon Slash!" She shot a blue crescent wave of energy towards the two phantoms, cutting them in two and disposing of them.

Plesio come forward and tried to paralyze her with a thunder beam, but she luckily evaded, she pointed her hands towards him and with a shout of "Sphere Prison!" She shot a small blue ball of blue energy towards Plesio, the attack hit him, the ball got bigger and trapped Plesio insed of it.

Condor and Yeti tried to double-team her, but she slammed her hands in their chests and trapped them into another sphere prison, smirking she staled her fingers, the prisons suddenly got to the size of a bottom, them they exploded, deleting the three in the same time.

"_Ryu is right, I'm better at combat than he is, but he still is better at that…"_ Tough Akira to herself.

"Well, well, well… I can see that the little girl is the strongest of you two… So I must ask to you to come with me…" Said the voice, suddenly a purple flash blinded them for a second, and there stood a person… Or rather a robot.

The robot has green with yellow armor, a black jumpsuit between the armor, he was a shoulder cannon connected to a thing in his back, in his helmet you can't see his eyes, but you can see that the helmet as a "T" shaped visor. (Just try imagining Megaman X8's vile appearance…)

"My name is Vile, the strongest of Sigma's servants, of the 3 strongest Mavericks, I'm the strongest, just losing to master Sigma himself, we also know as The Pursuers, and I am the leader of that group. Now girl, come with me and I will promise not to hurt you…" Said Vile with a malicious voice, if you could see his face you could tell he has grinning like a maniac.

The twins looked at each other with horror in they faces, but being protective to his little sister, Ryu took a step forwards.

"Just what the heck you want with my sister?" Asked Ryu in a angry voice.

"Oh? Well, I was just ordered to bring her back to master Sigma, so please get out of my way, if you not I'm gonna to hurt you…" Said Vile.

"I will not let you get her!" Shouted Ryu as he ran towards Vile, he grabbed his arm and shouted.

"Azure Flame Consuption!" Vile's body got covered in a few blue flames, but he didn't scream.

"Ahaha! You know what? You are weak! Pathetic! Get out of my way!" Shouted Vile as he grabbed Ryu by his neck and trowed him aside. The flames on his body stopped.

"Now, are you coming with me?" Asked Vile.

"No way in hell! Crescent Moon Slash!" Cried Akira as she made a slashing motion, launching a crescent wave at Vile.

"huh!" Vile brought his hand in a defensive manner and received the attack, he looked to his arms.

"Impressive, you actually hurt me a little! Now I have no doubts that the one master Sigma wants is you! But since you are imprudent, I'm going to teach you a lesson! Blazing Rocket!" Shouted Vile as he launched a red flaming blast towards Akira.

"No!" Shouted Ryu, he quickly got up and stood in front of Akira, taking the damage full on, while she took just a little.

"Hn! Now since he is out of the way, I guess I'm taking you now!" Said Vile as he dashed towards Akira and grabbed her, he quickly started glowing purple.

"AKIRA!" Shouted the weak Ryu. Weakly trying to reach his hand towards her.

"RYU!" Shouted Akira as she extended her arms towards him, before disappearing along with Vile in a purple flash.

Ryu just stood here, shocked, he just lost his sister! Why did this happen, what had they done wrong to deserve this? What? Punching the ground with his remaining forces, he started to cry out in pure sadness, sadness he never felt before, he shouted to the heavens.

"AKIRAAA!" He shouted while still crying, he noticed a red thing in the area Vile just was, he crawled towards the thing, and noticed that the thing was Akira's red ribbon.

"_Akira… I promise… I will find you…"_ Tough Ryu as he took the ribbon and wrapped it around his left arm. His arms started growling green, and he brought his hands towards his stomach, all of his wounds slowly healing.

_4 Months later…_

Ryu was called to go to the headquarters of the Sattela Police, he though they had good news concerning his sister, but what they wanted was the exact opposite…

"What do you mean you gonna stop the investigations!" Asked a raged Ryu, he changed little since Akira was kidnapped, he become more easily to be enraged, and he is always with the red ribbon.

"Sorry boy, but we got the conclusion that she is no longer in earth…" Said a detective from Satella Police, he has a trench coat, his hair is black with a hint of white, he is using a white shirt and have antennae on his head. His name is Bob Copper (I don't know how exactly to describe him…)

"What do you mean she is no longer in earth?" Asked Ryu. He was beyond pissed, and he was ready to activate the Azure blades.

"I'm sorry kid, but there is nothing I can do." Said Detective Bob Copper.

"Grr… Why… Why don't you send Megaman or anyone of the Sattela Police members look in the space?" Said Ryu.

"We can't, sorry." Said Copper.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR SORRY'S! I just want to find my sister again! What is it your people? Why… Why did you stop searching!" Asked Ryu, he was close to cry in frustration, because of these damn bastards, his sister could be lost forever.

"We checked every area available in earth, and her Hunter-VG signal are cut, she is either dead or no longer in earth." Said Copper.

"Damn you… Damn You! I hate you all! If you are not gonna search for her, then I will search for her MYSELF!" Yelled Ryu as he left the Sattela Police HQ.

_Flashback end…_

"_Damn… I already checked every area available, I crossed the world 3 times already, I discovered numerous traffic bases and saved 10 people who are kidnapped in my travels… But I never found Akira… How the hell I am supposed to search for her in the space? I must think of something!" _Tough Ryu, his patience was about to end, and he was close to have a breakdown, maybe if he found a partner like the Star Force have, he could at least travel in the wave roads in the space…

Oh yes, he knew of the wave roads alright, about every people in the world knew about them, and he was no exception.

He was considered a hero in the world, after saving so much people, thanks to his abilities with the azure blades. He was named by the people, Azure Flame Dragon, although he never gave them his name, he was famous, but he didn't care, he just wanted to save his sister

In the first 4 years, he was convinced that Akira was still in earth, so he searched every place he could think of, and in his travels he found many things he didn't like, like the traffic bases and the hostages.

Oh yes, he already killed alright, and his conscience has clear, since he tough to himself: "If I leave them alive, they will just cause more trouble to more people…", of course, he never killed because he felt like it, whenever he could, he just knocked out his enemies and leaved them to the police.

Of course, he received various request to join the Sattela Police, but he refused, he hated them alright, because they gave up on Akira so easily and so quickly, but still, after 6 years, he started to believe that Akira was not in earth anymore, and he was desperate.

He knew she was alive, because whenever he looked at his Hunter-VG, he could see his brotherband with her, but he couldn't access her page, like something is blocking his access.

"_Damn it, I wonder, what can I do?"_ Tough Ryu, unaware of the EM-being following him.

_In the Wave Roads of the desert…_

Wolfang was following Ryu, since he discovered him, he could sense something in him and decided to examine him better.

"_I can sense incredible loneliness in him, also incredible determination and incredible will power. He is going to be the perfect partner, but first I want to test him…"_ Tough Wolfang to himself, as he prepared to attack.

"Fire bomb!" Shouted Wolfang as he launched a fireball towards Ryu.

_In the desert…_

"_Hm? What?"_ Tough Ryu, as he sensed something, he turned backwards and could see a soaring fireball coming towards him.

"_Oh, damn it!" _Tough Ryu as he made a maneuver to evade the fireball that hit the ground in an explosion.

"Okay, whoever is there, come out!" Shouted Ryu.

Wolfang appeared in the road in a red flash, he was running along with Ryu, keeping up with his bike.

"Oh crap, another virus, looks like I need to tech you a lesson!" Said Ryu as he slowed down to stay behind Wolfang.

"_What is he planning?" _Tough Wolfang.

Ryu pressed a button on his bike and with a shout of "Eat this!" the wolf head in the front started launching blasts towards Wolfang, who got hit by some, but evaded the others.

Wolfang jumped and launched another fireball towards Ryu, this time to make him fall of his bike, Ryu didn't have time to dodge, the fireball hit the ground in front of him and exploded, making Ryu fall out of his bike, not so distant from his bike.

Ryu cursed, and looked to the damage done to his motorbike , the bike still was intact, except for a few scratches.

Ryu looked to the dog like EM-being, it was slowly approaching him, Ryu was with some serious injuries because of the speed of the fall, but he just smirked, and green energy started to surround his left hand.

He brought his hand to his chest area, and slowly, all of his wounds are being healed, Wolfang looked at this in surprise, he absolutely didn't expect a human to do that without the so called battle-cards.

"He, nice one" Said Ryu as he got on his feet.

"But now is time to get serious." Said Ryu as blue energy started to surround his hands violently, completely making his hands non-visible because of the energy.

"_Hmm, First time I got to use my Azure Blades Level 2 against someone, lets see what this virus can do" _Tough Ryu to himself.

"Crescent Moon Slash!" Shouted Ryu as he made a slashing motion, launching a crescent wave of energy towards Wolfang.

"_What the hell? Humans shouldn't be able to do that!"_ Shouted Wolfang mentally, as he jumped the attack, completely missing the smirk on Ryu's face.

"Time to end this, Celestial Moon Slash!" Shouted Ryu as he launched a green colored crescent slash towards Wolfang.

"_Crap, I fall right on this one!"_ Cursed Wolfang.

The attack, passed right trough Wolfang, who was surprised he didn't fell a thing. He landed on the ground.

"What did you…! Ghaa!" Screamed Wolfang in pain.

"Oh? I can see you can talk, very well, this attack is an anti-healing attack, using my healing ability, instead of healing you, I can attack your EM structure, in organic beings, and I can attack the internal nervous system and organs. As you can see, I paralyzed your body." Said Ryu with a smirk, his hands glowing blue again and pointing upwards.

"Heh…You are strong… But still… Look behind you." Said Wolfang with a chuckle.

"Huh? What the hell?" Shouted Ryu, as he could see bright yellow spheres, inches from his face.

"My ability is called Target Strike, I can levitate, or control my projectiles at will." Said Wolfang.

"Not bad, in fact, I have an ability similar to yours, look up." Said Ryu.

Wolfang looked up to see a boulder twice his size how he didn't notice is beyond him.

"Let's call it a tie? I was just testing you." Said Wolfang as he made the spheres disappear.

"Testing me for what?" Said Ryu as he tossed the boulder somewhere, you could hear the cries of a cat.

"My name is Wolfang, one of the four guardians of planet Sage shrine, you just passed the test to be my partner." Said Wolfang.

"Partner? You mean… Like the Sattela commandos, I could EM-change?" Asked Ryu, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes, not just that, you are compatible with me, and your personality matches mine, unlike, and since I can merge with you, that means you have a hole in your heart correct?" Asked Wolfang while sitting.

"How do you know?" Asked Ryu in a surprised tone.

"I am an AM-ian, AM-ians and FM-ians can detect holes in the heart of humans, and if they are compatible, they can merge with each other. The holes generally mean that a tragedy occurred to you or someone dear to you…" Said Wolfang.

Ryu was considering if he should tell him or not, but since they are gonna to work together he may as well tell him the hole thing.

After Ryu finished his explanation, he could see that Wolfang was speechless, and with wide-eyes.

"V-vile? Sigma? What… But… He is the one that…" Said Wolfang, trying to say something.

"What is wrong?" Asked Ryu, still felling depressed after his explanation.

Wolfang told Ryu about Sigma, his planet and what happened to it after Sigma's betrayal, Ryu now knew that both have lost something important because of Sigma.

After that, Wolfang took Ryu's Hunter-VG as his home, Ryu picked up his motorcycle (That was surprisingly intact), and the two got towards Ryu's home.

All that was in Ryu's mind was:

"_Akira… I'm one step closer to finding __you; I WILL crush anyone that stands in my away… Please be well…"_

XOXOXOXOXO

**Sue me… Well as I explained in my first A/N, I was… I AM afraid of the reaction of this chapter, that and Writer's blocks caused me to make this chapter the way it is… I think if I should rewrite this… No, it will be too ****troublesome; I will try to make this fic to the end… Although my school will not allow it that easily… I enter school 7:15 and get out 11:30, but I come back at 13:15 and exist for the rest of the day at 17:30… So don't expect a new chapter from me that soon… I at least expect more reviews… I get too few… Oh yeah, before I forget, I am planning to make a new fic in the future (Don't expect it so early also), its gonna be a rewrite (Or better, an AU) of the first star force game, that way I planning to force myself to play the first star force game and try to get my interest back…**


End file.
